Egyptain Shadow
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Yugi falls in love with young man from Egypt and goes there for a better life. An old evil from the past shows up and triggers lost memories of Joey's past. Proving just who is more valuable to the world. Prs YY ST TD MJ SM. All 16 Chapters re-edited up!
1. Chappie 1

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry to have to take these chapters down, but I had to fix all the mistakes in this story because I didn't like them being there. Now that they are fixed, the story is good enough to be back on.

(Shina) Give credit to Kairi and Alexandra, because they happen to show up in different fics, but any characters by that name in this fic would belong to me!

(Hiei) I'm reading this fic to show I can be good, and not get hit by my own sword this time.

(Yugi) You have to show it some way, and I think it's great!

(Yami) You two are nearly confusing as Kuwabara...-sweat drop!-

(Amy) sweat drop Note that /Hikari to Yami, / /Yami to Hikari/ /. Now, onto the fic!

Chapter 1: My Love for You

Yugi comes home from Domino school after a tiring day of classes

"I'm home, eh?" What's that note on the fridge door? It read: 'Yugi, I've gone out in an expedition out in Egypt. I'll be back sometime late tonight. From Sugoroku.' He felt a slight tingle from his own puzzle.

"Yugi, is that you?" A familiar voice from the living room said hopefully. Yami walks into the kitchen to see Yugi looking straight at him.

"Yami, you're back!" Yugi's face that had been filled with gloom before, lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, I am. How are you, Yugi?"

"I'm fine," now that you're here. "And you, Yami?"

"Doing great, but I might be leaving for Egypt soon." Yugi frowns at what Yami had just said.

"Why so soon, you just came back!"

/Please say you love me, I don't want you to go, because Aishiteru!/ Yami sighed after seeing the look in Yugi's eyes, but turned away./ /Yugi...I can't stay. I won't stay. If I do, I might hurt you, because of my love for you./ /

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework..." Yugi turns slowly, drags his schoolbag with him upstairs.

When he gets to his room, after throwing his school coat into the hamper. He pulls out the math book opening it, and he starts sadly. Yami walks into the room, and puts one of his hands on Yugi's shoulder.

"I won't go, if you don't want me to," Yami knew where this was heading, but he will listen to his heart and continue. "I just don't want my actions to hurt you, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Yugi is puzzled as he turns around and looks straight into Yami's eyes.

/ /I can't stay..., I don't think I can control my feelings for much longer.../ /Yami lowers his head and turns away from Yugi.

Tears forms in Yugi's eyes. /Ha, ha, ha.../ Even in his mind, the laughter is sad-sounding, but Yami didn't notice that.

/ /...You hate me.../ /

/Hate you? How could I hate you, Yami...When Aishiteru/ Yugi stands up and turns Yami's face towards his own, and kisses him on the lips. To his surprise, Yami returns the kiss quickly, yet passionately.

Yami breaks the kiss, blinks, and notices that they are both on the bed with Yugi underneath. I have to try to control myself...Yet; it's so very hard to do!

"Y-Yami, why did you break that kiss? It felt good...I want you kissed more!"

At Yugi's pleading, Yami's control over himself slips away like desert sands going through someone's fingers, so he kisses Yugi again...Then again, and again... Yami expertly undresses the both of them, while planting kisses over each piece of skin exposed and in his reach. "Yugi, if I go any farther, I might not be able to stop myself. I really don't want to hurt you." Yami throws the last piece of clothing to the floor and sits to get a good look at the man he loves.

(A/N: Warning: Lemon Scene)

/Are sure that you can't prepare me, Yami? I didn't pay very much attention in Health Ed., but it did sound simple.../

"Are you sure about it?"

Yugi nods quite a few times. /Yes, but I don't feel like talking aloud much, after all the shouting I did in gym. / He spreads out his legs just a little bit more. /I just don't feel right without you, Yami.../

/ /Ok, but don't blame me for any pain this might bring. You begged me to do this./ /Yami traces his pointer finger down Yugi's chest slowly, until he reaches his belly button. He smiles a little as Yugi's breath came out all at once, then as a cascade of laughter. Yami's toying with him, to make his little lover relax before he'd do anything, but it was proving to have the opposite effect. He stops for a few seconds as he shakes his head and sighs silently.

Yugi's so cute like this, yet he's innocent, my Hikari (light)... He sticks one lubed finger into Yugi's small hole, then a second finger after he stretches Yugi a little. He moves the two fingers around and opening them in a scissoring motion until finally a third finger to open up Yugi just a little more. Yugi gives a small moan when Yami pulls his fingers out, he didn't want Yami pull the fingers out because of the pleasure he gets from them. Yami knows that time seems to be replaying itself out... In fact, it is so familiar! "Yugi, can you hand me the lotion on?"

Yugi looks at his dark half, but nods and grabs the lotion. What in the world, are you planning? He ponders that to himself, while watching Yami. /Yami, this doesn't seem to be in my Health Ed. notes...When I last checked, it wasn't anyway/ No answer outside of a smile that looks similar to what a fox would give, as he put the lotion on his Hikari's hands and lets Yugi rub the lotion onto his erect penis, Yami moans in pleasure.

Yami smiles at the questioning look and feels a few emotions that floods his mind through their mind link...Curiosity, wonder, wanting, love, confusion, and hesitation. / /Yugi, it'll be ok, I promise. I hope it doesn't hurt you that much.../ /Yugi barely has time to nod a reply to what his Yami had said-er, thought before he thrusts into Yugi. Another emotion shoots through the link for a few seconds, and that is pain.

Yugi grips the sheets on his bed to keep from thinking about the pain too much, screaming inwardly. Once the pain goes away, Yami starts thrusting carefully in and out. He's trying not to hurt his Hikari. Yugi starts matching the rhythm his Yami had started. Yami on the other hand, can't hold off his climax for much longer. As the end of his toleration grows near, he grabs his light's erection and pumps him in time with his thrusts. With one final thrust, Yami comes inside his precious little lover and Yugi comes in between their bodies.

(A/N: End lemon)

/That was..., wonderful. / Yugi is feeling just as exhausted as Yami is looking the same way, but it would pass. "That was, I dunno...Amazing." A few minutes later, Yugi has fallen asleep in Yami's arms, making a serene picture of light and dark in harmony together.

The next day, at 7:00 A.M.

Sugoroku is shaking Yami's sleeping form; he often does this when Yami isn't in the puzzle in the morning. "Yami, I think we should talk about what happened last night."

_This is just great, he heard us!_ Yami isn't looking forward to the talk as Sugoroku drags him downstairs in his boxers to talk.

"I can't change who Yugi likes, but now you both will have to go to Egypt in 3 months, but he will get pregnant."

"Oh, I see...Well, I'll tell him tomorrow." Yami sighs. This is going to be one long day.

"It's because of the oracle, but you know that might have happened before?" Sugoroku shrugs. "At least it won't be the end of the world this time, I'm glad! Oh, would you mind getting Yugi up? He's a very sound sleeper, and I can't do a thing with my back aching from yesterday!" Sugoroku chuckles as Yami left to go and wake up Yugi. "And, as Yugi's legal guardian," Yami is holding his breath, unknown to himself, "I approve what will happen because of this." _I'm not very approving of this, but it makes Yugi happier than I could imagine! I'll just let the oracle go its course, _thinks Sugoroku.

* * *

Ryo is looking forward to seeing his dad after a long dig in America. We can see him climbing up the stairs to get to his floor, not noticing his own ring go berserk!

"Father, I'm home!" Expecting to be hugged by his father, but not getting one, he heard the shower running, and hung up his school jacket by the door.

"Hum, there's a letter on the table." It read: 'Son, I know that I was supposed to be home for a week, but an emergency call came up. I'll try to be careful while I'm away, and I'll be quick to come back. In friendship, Dad.' Ryo sighs, his smile fading as he got a soda.

"Really bad timing...I'd at least thought you'd be here for my own graduation in two weeks. I'm exempt from finals, for Ra's sake!"

_I should be happy that I'll be able to go to college and be a strong person in my own ways... However, I'm not! I really miss Bakura; does it show to others as much as I feel it?_ He finishes his own soda. _I'll take a shower to ease my own mind that works!_

Ryo goes up the stairs to his room. When he walks in, he sees Bakura going throw his part of the closet looking for clothes, with only a towel on his waist. The millennium ring hitting his clean skin, Ryo clears his throat to let him know he is in the room.

Ryo walks over to the desk and puts his book bag down. Bakura had looked up in hearing a noise to find Ryo starring at his body. Bakura smiles and walks over to Ryo, wraps his arms around the younger's waist.

"Hum, how was your day today love?" asks Bakura while tickling Ryo's ear with his breath.

"Mm, fine Bakura, I've missed you so much," answers Ryo.

Ryo turns around in Bakura's arms looking up into his eyes. Bakura looks down into his Hikari's eyes. He bends down some to kiss Ryo's lips, licking his mouth telling Ryo he wants in. Ryo opens his mouth to Bakura, their tongues plays with each other's for a while.

Ryo breaks the kiss, realizing Bakura has led him to his bed. Bakura pushes Ryo onto the bed, kissing his neck.

"Bakura we can't, I've got school tomorrow," sighs Ryo into the kiss.

"You're missing school tomorrow, I've waited too long for this," growls Bakura.

"But you just had a shower."

"So?"

"I'm still a virgin, if you can't remember."

"I know and that's why I'm going to be very careful with you."

"Will you."

"Hai I will, now I think you're a bit over dressed."

"Well then undress me."

Bakura undresses Ryo, while kissing him. This time Bakura is going to take Ryo's virginity, Bakura aims on Ryo's pleasure more than his. Ryo soon found out just how much passion Bakura can give. / /Ryo I'm going to stretch you first, so it won't hurt as much./ /Ryo nods his head, not really wanting to speak either way.

Ryo winces as Bakura puts one finger in at a time and stretches him. / /I'll go slowly at first so you can get use to this/ /. Bakura goes in slow and steady until Ryo has accepted all of him, he stops until Ryo nods his head for him to start. Ryo muffles shout of scream but he holds back. Bakura could feel Ryo's pain through their mind link.

/ /Ryo if you want we can stop/ /Bakura knew he would stop if Ryo wanted to stop. Ryo smiles as the pain starts to go away. /IIE keep going/ begs Ryo. Bakura pulls back and thrusts forward, Ryo bucks his hips in time with Bakura's thrusts. Bakura grasps Ryo's thick pulsing cock and moves his hands in time with his own thrusts. Bakura screams his Hikari's name through their link, Ryo saying his name aloud at the same time. Bakura comes into Ryo. Ryo comes on their stomachs'.

Bakura pulls out, clasping next to Ryo. He wraps his arms around Ryo's small waist pulling him closer to him. Ryo sighs falling asleep in Bakura's arms feeling safe and warm.

"Aishiteru" yawns Ryo.

"Aishiteru" growls Bakura.

(Amy) U T N T.

(Shina) Jap word she used in this chapter. Aishiteru I love you, Hikari light, Hai yes, Iie no.

(Yugi) Oh yeah U T N T Until Next Time.

(Hiei) See I can behave.

(Yami) For once in your lifetime.

(Hiei) Don't push it.

(Yugi) Yami don't be so mean.

(Amy & Shina) -Sweat drop- Don't start.

(Shina) Have to get back to my fic bye.

(Amy) Well U T N T, R&R please.


	2. Chappie 2

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry, about taking down the chapters and re-editing them, but I felt like I had to.

(Hiei) I'll behave again I promise.

(Yugi) Whatever, do as you please.

(Yami) Don't be mean, as you told me he's trying.

(Hiei) Yeah I am.

(Amy) IIE (no) arguing please. Now onto the fic.

Chapter 2: Can You Change?

Malik walks into his home, not really wanting to.

Malik walks up to his room, hoping no one's inside the room. He doesn't want Marik to beat him again. Malik had a hard time explaining to the nurse where he got the cuts and buries. He didn't show her the long scar on his back. His father gave him that before he died; his mother is in a strait jacket because she tried to kill Malik.

After his mother was taken away, his father took a knife to his back. However, thanks to his Yami: his father doesn't get to do what he wants to do. Now he lives with his Yami Marik and goes to a different school. Marik says that his king and the tomb raider are in Domino City. That he must find them to return to Egypt.

Malik told him about his friends Yugi and Ryo. Malik puts his bag on his desk, takes off his jacket, and places it on a chair. Malik starts his homework, science he's the top of his class in science. Malik hears a light knock on his door. Marik comes in looking at Malik he sat on the desk near Malik.

"How was school today?" asks Marik.

"It was ok, I don't have to take any exam's at school" states Malik.

"That's good," murmurs Marik.

"I guess," whispers Malik.

"How's your back?" asks Marik.

"Ok, it hurts once and awhile," answers Malik.

"How about we get a doctor look at that," growls Marik.

"Ice (no)".

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to go to the doctor's again."

"Don't want to be pricked by another needle?"

"Iie (no) I don't."

"Fine but if anyone at your school finds out about that I'm not your legal gradient you'll be taken away."

"I know."

"And you don't want that."

"Iie (no) I don't."

"Good."

"I'll be careful."

"Better be."

"Can I get back to my homework?"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Iie (no)."

"Then be quite."

"Aishiteru (I love you)."

Malik runs to his bed, falling on it crying. Marik didn't know what to say to that. Therefore, he left Malik in his room to cry. While Marik wants to think about Malik saying that to him. He wonders if anyone can love him. He wonders if he can love Malik. Maybe he can ask Malik how he can fall in love. Therefore, Marik walks back to Malik's room.

"Hey, Malik can I fall in love?' Asks Marik.

"Can you change?" Asks Malik.

Marik is shocked that Malik asks if he can change _of course, I can,_ thinks Marik. Malik look's at Marik _can he change_. Malik is sitting on his bed watching Marik wondering what Marik is thinking. Marik is sometimes hard to understand, Malik can't get him. Sometimes he's mean and abusive, sometimes nice and soft touching.

If Marik can change, maybe he'll fall in love with Malik and never hurt him again. Malik still needs to tell Marik he found Yami and Bakura with his friends Yugi and Ryo. Nevertheless, Malik is so scared of Marik, he can't tell him anything. Marik left Malik so he could think. Later that night Marik figured why he's so mean to Malik, he is in love Malik.

"Malik come to my room, I'd like to talk" yells Marik.

"Coming," shouts back Malik.

"Do you know why I'm so mean to you?"

"Iie (no) I don't know."

"Because, I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can you change your ways for me?"

"If I can sleep with you tonight."

"What and take my virginity."

"Of course."

"I don't know."

"I'll be careful, let this be my first act of change."

"I still don't know."

"I can change."

"You do remember my father tried to take my virginity."

"Yes but he was forcing you, I want you do this willingly."

"I um don't know."

"Why not?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Like this".

Marik moves up close to Malik, connecting their lips together. Marik runs his tongue along Malik's lips. Malik opens his mouth to Marik; as Marik play's with Malik's tongue he leads him to Marik's bed. Laying Malik down on the bed, breaking to kisu (kiss) to undress him. Malik undresses Marik at the same time.

Marik runs his fingers all over Malik's body. Wanting to know everything about his body. Marik is trying to make Malik calm down, so it won't hurt as much. Malik starts to relax as Marik is preparing for his prostate. / /Are you ready it's going to hurt/ /asks Marik /I don't know/ answers Malik / /Your body's ready, I know, I'm ready./ /

Marik pulls a bottle out and rubs some lotion on his dick. Marik slips in slowly until he hit the barrier and going through it. Making Malik cry out in pain, he waits until the pain goes away to move. Malik nods his head for Marik to start moving again. Slowly he pumps in and out of Malik.

Malik starts to move with Marik. Marik thrust faster and faster, he felt love, wanting, need, pleasure through their link. Marik grabs Malik's member pumping it at the same time he thrust in. Malik came on their stomachs while screaming Marik's name. Marik give one finally thrust before grunting and coming into Malik.

Marik pulls out of Malik clasping next to him. Wrapping his arms around Malik, and pulling him closer to him. Letting him fall asleep in Marik's arms, happy and he is conceiving. Marik senses the change that's taking place inside his love's body.

Two months later Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, Malik, and Marik sit down to talk at Malik's house. They all know Yugi, Ryo, and Malik are pregnant. They are talking about going to Egypt.

"I don't want to leave my friends," states Yugi.

"We know Yugi," growls Bakura.

"We can't leave them," chirps in Ryo.

"But we all must go to Egypt where the oracles lives so you three won't die when you give birth" sighs Yami.

"So how about all 14 of us go to Egypt" suggests Malik.

"Iie (no) that can't happen" snaps Marik.

"They can come after Yugi, Ryo, and Malik give birth," sighs a new person.

"Oracle Ami" stutters Yami.

"Yes Pharaoh; Malik, Marik go pack, Ryo, and Yugi go help Malik pack. Bakura go help Marik pack," orders Ami.

"Yes" say's Ryo, Yugi, Malik, Marik, and Bakura.

"Now we have to leave tomorrow, Malik and Marik pack now, Ryo and Bakura next then you and Yugi pack. We leave tomorrow got it," states Ami.

"I do," nods Yami.

(Amy) Hey, sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters back out.

(Hiei) She really is sorry.

(Yugi) Jap words she used are next to the (English) words.

(Amy) Yeah took me awhile to know what to write and get to a computer.

(Yami) I just hope Hiei can behave.

(Hiei) –growls– Don't push it.

(Yugi) Behave both.

(Amy) U T N T, r&r please.


	3. Chappie 3

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Yello I'm back and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Hiei) I've been good for two chapters now.

(Yugi) Yeah you have.

(Yami) Stop talking I have a headache.

(Hiei) -growls-

(Yugi) Calm down Hiei.

(Amy) Now onto the fic.

(Yami) Wait.

(Hiei) What?

(Yami) Amy never mind.

(Amy) Now onto the fic.

Chapters 3: The long trip part: 1

Ryo, Yugi, and Malik packed everything in his room.

Malik grabs some bags and opens them up. Ryo is folding some clothes while Yugi pulls some clothes out of the closet. Malik starts to pull the books he owns in a suitcase. Ryo sat on the bed putting clothes into a suitcase. Once everything is packed and the three sit down to talk.

"Malik, do you know who that girl was?" asks Yugi.

"Marik told me a while ago, that she's the oracles to the Pharaoh of Egypt," answers Malik.

"Who's the Pharaoh of Egypt?" asks Ryo.

"Yami is he told me a while back," answers Yugi.

"So if you give birth to his child, it'll be a Prince or Princess," ponders Ryo.

"I guess so" smiles Yugi.

"Let's get these down stairs," states Malik.

Yugi and Ryo nod there's heads. The three grab what they can and head downstairs. They soon get all the bags down, now waiting on Bakura, and Marik to finish packing. Yugi goes up to Yami and they hug. Ami just watches, before she grabs some of the bags and brings them out to her van.

Meanwhile Bakura and Marik are packing the last of Marik's things. Marik sit down on his bed. Bakura looks at him with a funny look. Marik sighs and smiles up at Bakura. Ok, now Bakura know's something is bothering his friend.

"What's wrong?" asks Bakura.

"I promised someone I would change, going back to Egypt, I can't keep that promise," answers Marik.

"What do you mean?" asks Bakura.

"In Egypt, I protect the Pharaoh's tombs and kill anyone who tries to get in. I told Malik I would be nicer," answers Marik.

"Yes, you may have told him that, but did you promise to be nice just to him or all?" asks Bakura.

"That's a good question," answers Marik.

They both grab some bags and bring them down. Bakura helps Ami with putting the bags in her van. They soon leave Malik's house to Ryo's house. When they arrive Ryo, Malik, and Yugi go to Ryo's room to pack his things. While Bakura, Marik, and Yami go to Bakura's room to pack also. Soon darkness comes and everyone leaves Ryo's house for Yugi's grandpa's house. When they arrive, Sugoroku is waiting for them. He smiles and hugs a crying boy. Yugi loves his grandfather, yet he knows he has to leave. They all go inside to talk. (A/N: I realize they are together and have different room, this is because of the parents that live with them. They don't want anyone to know about their relationship.)

"Mr. Mutou I hope you understand it's for Yugi's own good" states Ami.

"Yes, I do know," sighs Sugoroku.

"Yugi, Ryo, Malik, Yami, Bakura, Marik why are you not packing?" Asks Ami quietly.

The six of them go upstairs to start packing. As they do that, Ami talks to Sugoroku about the baby growing inside of Yugi. The six finish packing sooner than they figured. They put the bags into the van; all but Yugi and Yami are going to bed. They talk to Ami until she has to leave.

"Well Pharaoh, I have to go, see you bright and early, so you don't miss your plane" smiles Ami.

"See you later," laughs Yami going into the house.

Ami drives the van to a house, parks it, and disappears. She appears back into a dark place, where a young male is standing there. He bows down to her as Ami walks by him. She takes of her sweatshirt and tosses it aside. She sits in a chair not facing the male.

"How did it go ma'am?" asks the male.

"It went prefect" smiles Ami.

"So they still believe you're for the good" smiles the male.

"Yes, Mike, they do. You know what to do tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Ma'am do you think your wounds will heal?"

"My dear boy these wounds won't heal until Yami is dead."

"Of course."

"He doesn't even remember being oracle five thousand years ago."

"You mean he doesn't remember fighting you and almost killing you."

"No, he doesn't and it angers me to know he hasn't recovered all his memory."

"So what shall we do?"

"Get to bed we have a big day ahead of us."

The next morning, Ami shows up and takes them to the airport. The six board the plane and take a seat. The plane soon takes off, as they fly around to Egypt. Ami is not on the plane, Yami, and Yugi fall asleep soon after the plane took off. The two had stayed up all last night to talk about Yami's memory, which he can't remember. Bakura and Ryo are talking about how Ryo got pregnant by Bakura. Marik and Malik are doing nothing. No one can wait to get to Cairo, Egypt. Yami goes into his soul room looking for his lost memory. Soon, Yugi is also in his soul room looking with him.

"Yami, what do you remember?" asks Yugi.

"I remember five thousand years ago, I had powers," answers Yami.

"Really, well let's say you had powers like what," ponders Yugi.

"Like an oracle's power," remarks Yami.

"Ok let us say, you were an oracle five thousand years ago. Yet, you can't remember who killed you" states Yugi.

"No, I don't" sighs Yami.

Yami sits down in his soul room trying to remember who killed him. Yugi sits next to Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami. Yami sighs and tries to think but can't because his worries for Yugi are far too great.

"Bakura, it's your fault I'm with child" snaps Ryo.

"You asked for making love, you got it," snaps back Bakura.

"You just think you're smarter because you can raid tombs," growls Ryo.

"So what, it does take still" growls back Bakura.

"You're mean," cries Ryo.

"What's with the water works, just a second ago you were yelling?" ponders Bakura.

"Sorry, my emotions are on the frizz" cries Ryo.

"Its ok!" murmurs Bakura trying to stop Ryo from crying.

Marik has his eye's close not wanting to talk to Malik right now. Marik has many things on his mind lately. Like Malik is pregnant, Ami the oracle looks like someone from his past. He knows she's bad news yet, Yami doesn't notice. Also on what Bakura had told him earlier about his promise to Malik. Malik is trying to keep his emotions down, yet has some trouble doing this he leans on Marik. Marik warps his arms around Malik in an embrace, letting Malik fall asleep in his arms. Soon the plane starts to descend down to the ground. Nowhere near Cairo, Egypt, but somewhere before the red sea. All six hear a big bang, as they gain speed heading for the ground.

(Amy) Hey, how are y'all I'm fine.

(Hiei) She's been working on her fics.

(Yami) Every time she's got the spare time.

(Yugi) I'm bored, next chapter please.

(Amy) Not yet, Hiei your doing great.

(Hiei) Shut up, all of you, enough talk, ok.

(Yugi) I guess, we'll talk later.

(Amy) U T N T, r&r please.


	4. Chappie 4

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Waz up, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Yugi) -Smiles then hugs Yami-

(Yami) What is with you today?

(Hiei) He took to many pills to stop his headache.

(Amy) Why didn't you stop him?

(Hiei) I wanted to take a pill and you said there were only four left. So when I got to the bottle there were none left.

(Yami) He'll be like this until tomorrow.

(Amy) Might as well get on with the fic then.

(Yugi) Yeah!

Chapter 4: The long trip part 2

The plane goes down, with a big crash. The plane has landed.

Yami P.O.V.

I wake up, still inside the plane that has crashed. I see, Yugi unconscious next to me at least he's still alive. Bakura is trying to wake Ryo up. Malik is trying to wake Marik up. My head hurts, as I see Yugi wake up.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'll be ok" Yugi answers.

"And the rest?" I ask.

"I'm fine," states Malik.

"Shit, I sprang my arm" growls Bakura.

"My head hurts," sighs Ryo.

"My leg, I think it's broken" growls Marik.

"Where are we?" asks Yugi, as I look outside.

"Near the Red Sea, we have a four day walk after a two day ride over the sea to get to Cairo," I answer.

"Ryo, Yugi, and I can make a raft to get over the sea," states Malik.

"Ok I'll get the food supply the best I can" states Bakura.

"I'll help Marik out" I state.

By the time me, and Marik are outside, the raft is almost done, and the food is almost ready being packed. I place Marik down and finish what Bakura has started. By that time Ryo, Yugi, and Malik are done the raft. I place the food on the raft and help Marik onto it. Yugi, Ryo, and I pushed the raft into the water.

Marik, Malik, Ryo, and Yugi are using paddles to move this raft forward. I'm wrapping up Bakura's arm, trying to stop the bleeding. I move to wrapping up Marik's leg, wanting it to heal as fast as it can. We have to get to Cairo, Egypt as fast as we can, because I have to. If I'm not, there soon people will believe I'm dead, when I'm not.

"That should do it for now," I state.

"Man, Yami do you know anyone who don't want you alive?" asks Marik.

"No I don't" I sigh.

"I don't like Ami" Yugi say's out of nowhere.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she should have been on that plane with us and she made up some lie," Yugi answers.

"Yugi does have a point," chirps in Ryo.

"So Yami what do you think" states Bakura.

"You guys might be right" I sigh.

"For now let's worry about getting there," states Malik.

"Let some of us get some sleep" states Marik.

"Good idea" I smile.

Yugi P.O.V.

"How about Bakura, Marik, and Yami sleep for the day and tonight the rest will sleep," I state.

"Good idea Yugi" smiles Yami.

Marik soon falls asleep leaning on Malik who is paddling. Bakura and Yami fall asleep leaning on each other. Ryo, Malik, and I keep paddling not wanting to stop. The sooner we land the better. Ryo looks up and sighs, turning towards me.

"This will be a long day" he sighs.

"Yeah it will be" remarks Malik.

"Here eat" I give food to Malik and Ryo, I get back to paddling, because I already ate.

"Thanks Yugi" smiles Ryo.

"Don't worry about it, we need to keep up our strength," I laugh.

"Yeah well, let's hope we can survive until night fall," growls Malik.

"We will, we have to" states Ryo.

"Ryo's right Malik, we have to" I smile.

Nightfall soon comes and I can see the land. I wake up Yami. I feed him some food and water. Telling Ryo, he can fall asleep now. I wake up Marik doing the same thing. I did to Yami. Then I let Malik fall asleep. Leaving Bakura asleep a little longer, waking him up later.

"Time to eat Bakura, and more sleep" I smile.

"Yugi, you should get some sleep too," Yami, states taking the paddle away.

"No, I must stay awake, besides Bakura can't paddle," I say grabbing the paddle.

"Marik and me can handle it we are almost to the land" smiles Yami softly.

"But Marik's in pain" I remark.

"So, I'm strong enough to withstand it" Marik growls.

"Alright, I'll get some sleep" I sigh.

I sit down, and soon drift off to sleep. When I wake up, we are on land and it's still dark. Everyone is up and eating, so I join them. After eating, we start walking, Marik leaning on Malik for help, stopping to rest now and then and to eat something.

I pulled out a map of Africa and estimated where we are. Yami said maybe two or three days before we get to Cairo, Egypt. I sigh it has already been a day sense the plane crash. This is not cool, being out here like this, the sun is too hot to be walking. We must walk until we come to a town.

I'm just afraid. I mean Marik's leg and Bakura's arm needs medical treatment soon. It's too risky to do much except split the wounds and change the bandages. This is not cool, being all the way out here. The food and water supply is getting low. We need to get there soon, please God help us.

Ami P.O.V.

I'm giving them three days to get to Cairo, although I don't think they are going to make it. Because on the third day, I'll announce to the rest of Cairo, that their king will not return to Cairo. They'll be sad, yet when I take over. Everyone will live in fear for the rest of their miserable lives.

"Mike, how are they doing?" I ask.

"Not bad, should be here within another day," states Mike.

"Tomorrow, huh, they'll be early. I guess I'll have to tell the people tomorrow morning that their king is dead" I smile.

Normal P.O.V.

As Ami walks outside the next morning, Yami and his crew walk into the town. Ami stands up to give her speech. As Yami and crew walk toward the castle. All of Cairo comes to see Ami and to hear her speech. Yami throws on a cloak, hides his face, and goes into the crowd to the front.

"The people of Cairo, I have some terrible news. Your Pharaoh, our king is missing or dead. I am so sorry to break this news. So from now on I will be your Queen and rule with a great power and try to be equal to King Yami," smiles Ami.

"Bravo, Bravo your plan is perfect except for one thing. Your King is right here," says Yami taking the hood off.

Yami gets on the stage, "YOU tired to kill me."

"My King I did not" stutters Ami.

"I finally know who killed me in my past. It was you" growls Yami.

"Yes it was me, so what" smiles Ami.

"I'll kill you" growls Yami "Get her."

The guards grab Ami and pull her off the stage and over to the jail area. Yami and crew go into the palace. Yami shows them all where to sleep, the dining hall, and the bathrooms. Yami had clothes fetched for all five of them. Yami goes to the throne room and Yugi follows.

Yami sits down and sighs aloud. Someone comes in and talks to Yami about something. The person soon leaves and Yami notice's Yugi. He stands up wrapping his arms around Yugi's body. Yami kisses Yugi on the lips, deepening the kiss soon after.

Ryo P.O.V.

I feel so clean, as I walk to the throne room. I come in. Yami and Yugi are pulling apart from a kiss. I chuckle as I walk by the two and out the doors to the garden. Bakura's arm is healing nicely, right now. He is sleeping in our room. The smile fades, as I know I'm no longer pregnant with his child.

It's sad to know I won't give birth to a child, that's all I really want. He knows this too, because I told him before he fell asleep. His heart is broken about it, yet I can't do anything about it really. A man comes into the garden. I turn to look at him. I sit down on a bench, and he walks up to me.

"Hello Ryo, I'm Mike" smiles the man.

"Hi" I say.

"Mind if I ask why you are out here?" asks Mike.

"Just thinking," I answer.

"Oh, what about?" asks Mike.

"About Bakura the one I love" I answer.

"Oh" Mike brings up his arm, knocking me out.

I wake up naked and gagged. I look around the room. It's nice, yet there's only one door out and I bet it's locked. I hear a lock unlock and the door opens. I look up to see Mike in a bathrobe near the door.

Mike comes closer and I scoot away from him. He grabs my legs and ties them to each post, than he does the same with my arms. I struggle against the bindings not very successful. I wish Bakura is here then he'd kill Mike.

Mike takes the robe off and I struggle harder. In the end, Mike ends up thrusting into me. He slams in and I can't help but cry out in pain. I open my link to let Bakura read my feelings, my mind. I know he can feel my pain, knows I'm crying out to him.

Bakura P.O.V.

I suddenly wake up feeling Ryo's pain, going through my body. I can hear him calling out to me. I go inside my ring, which I hope he's still wearing it. I take over his body and break the bindings with no problem. I throw the person on top of Ryo's body off.

I grab the robe and leave the room, trying to find the way out of the house. As I reach the door, I hear someone sneak up behind me. I trip him and walk outside. / /Ryo are you alright?/ / /Yeah I guess./

/ /What happened?/ / /I don't know, all I know is he must of wanted to get me un pregnant/. I quickly get us back to the palace. We walk into our room Ryo going to the bathroom to wash up. Ryo comes out and lies down soon he's asleep.

(Amy) Hey all.

(Hiei) This is so cool I'm cool.

(Yugi) Yeah right, so you can do one thing.

(Yami) Yugi that's enough.

(Yugi) Well can he say I love you to Kurama?

(Hiei) Shut up growls Jao Kokryusha (Dragon of Darkness Flame).

(Amy) -Hits Hiei with his sword bad Hiei-

(Hiei) Hn –growls-.

(Amy) Say sorry Yugi, -now getting ready to hit Yugi on the head-

(Yugi) Sorry.

(Yami) Don't do that again.

(Amy) Bye U T N T r&r.


	5. Chappie 5

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Hey, I'm back.

(Yugi) Moreover, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Yami) I think they know that by now at least I hope.

(Hiei) Calm down Yugi, the pills must have done something to his brain.

(Yugi) Nu-uh

(Amy) Yeah, chill boy.

(Hiei) I agree with Yami. You should know by now.

(Yami) Thank you, Hiei.

(Yugi) -Has Hiei's sword and hits Hiei on the head-

(Amy) -Takes the sword- YUGI ONLY I DO THAT. Now onto the fic.

(Hiei) Ouch.

(Yami) Bad Yugi.

(Yugi) Sorry.

Chapter 5: What?

Bakura goes to the throne room, the next morning. He looks around finding the person who raped Ryo in the room, along with Yugi, Yami, Marik, and Malik in the room.

"My Lord, I have some terrible news" bows Bakura.

"What is it?" asks Yami.

"Ryo, Yugi's friend has been raped" answers Bakura.

"Do you know by whom?" asks Yami.

"Yes I do, him," answers Bakura pointing over to the man.

"B-Bakura" whispers in very soft voice from the side of the room.

Yami's P.O.V.

Ryo is gently leaning against the doorframe. His pale skin is even paler than before. Ryo eyes are blood shot. He's staring at the man Bakura pointed out to him. I wonder why this person really wants me to forgive Ami. I turned to find the boy called Mike gone from his spot.

"Ryo" yells Bakura; I turn to see Mike holding Ryo.

"You Bastard" I scream.

"Let Ami go and I won't harm the pretty boy" growls Mike tighten his grip around Ryo's neck.

"I … wouldn't … do … that … if … I … were … you," mutters Ryo.

"Why is that?" asks Mike.

"I found out a little while ago, that I am pregnant but with your kid Mike. If you harm me, you'll be harming you child also," answers Ryo.

"What are you talking about you're suppose to lose Bakura's child not get with child?" ponders Mike.

"You don't get it, when that plane went down. I lost Bakura's child, oh how I wanted that child. I Love Bakura, yet I may need his powers once and a while. However, what you don't know is. I have my own unique power" smirks Ryo.

"Ah, hot," yells Mike letting go of Ryo. Ryo turns around to face Mike.

"You still don't get it huh; you're probably wondering how I did that. Well, I'll tell you, try being burnt alive. Try feeling you skin melt from your own body, it hurts so bad you just want to die. The problem is, your mother, your own flesh and blood won't let you die.

My mother burnt my skin, my body way to many times, to the point it didn't hurt when she put me on fire. I could make my own fire from my hand. I could turn up my temperature without feeling pain. I learned how to control this new found power, so don't you ever touch me again or else you'll die" Ryo answers everyone's questions.

"Guards arrest him," I snap.

"Why didn't you use this power earlier?" asks Mike.

"That's the problem, when I'm thinking I can't use my powers," answers Ryo smirking.

Ryo falls over onto the ground, unconscious. I scream for someone to get Ryo to the medical ward immediately.

Bakura P.O.V.

I sit beside Ryo near his bed. It has been three days since that day, the day he told us about his firepowers. Ryo is carrying that bastard's child, instead of mine. I wonder what Ryo's going to do about it. I'm at a lost of words, to say and what I should do.

"Get some sleep Bakura, the doc. says he won't wake up for 10 more days," states Marik coming up to me.

"I know, I just can't help it any" I sigh.

"Look Bakura, Yami is searching for a way to kill that thing growing inside of Ryo, that won't stop him from having more children. But for now we just have to wait," remarks Marik.

"You're right" I sigh again.

"Of course I am" smiles Marik.

"What of the prisoner?" I ask.

"He isn't talking about anyone or about anything, I'm sorry," sighs Marik answering me.

I look up at him, knowing that if he weren't around, I'd go insane. He knows me and I can't believe it, Ryo won't wake up any time soon. I guess I better get some sleep.

Marik P.O.V.

I watch as Bakura climbs up next to Ryo, falling asleep next to Ryo. I sigh and sit down wanting nothing but this nightmare to end. I hope Yami kills her soon and Mike also. They don't deserve to live in this world. This is a crazy world out here. I can't believe I'm back to this place. It's a lot nicer now that I have friends. Soon, I'll be a father and I can't wait until that happens. Yet, I can't get that happy because Ryo lost his child and then gets pregnant with that bastard Mike. The war may never be over unless we end it soon, and I mean soon. I hear a big bang coming from far below me. Yami runs by me, I get up and follow him.

Ami P.O.V.

"Thanks Mike for freeing me" I smile.

"Not a problem, can we leave now please?" asks Mike.

"Fine" I sigh we disappear from the dungeons.

We reappear in my home. I step up to my other minion, Johnny Stepps. He wants revenge on Yami, Yugi, and Tea. Therefore, I'm going to help him out by giving him better cards than the ones he's got or so he thinks. I walk to my seat and sit down. Mike goes on about what went wrong with my plan.

"Ami ma'am, Ryo's now pregnant with my child" growls Mike.

"So what you are telling me, is he either wasn't pregnant to begin with or had lost the child somewhere along the way," I bark back.

"Yes ma'am, he lost the child which belonged to Bakura when the plane crashed" growls Mike.

"I see, Johnny" I bark.

"Ma'am" Johnny bows.

"Go start battling anyone you can and crush them," I snap.

"As you wish" He bows and leaves.

"What shall we do about Ryo?" Mike asks.

"I don't know right now, but give me time to think" I answer.

Yugi P.O.V.

I run next to Marik as we follow Yami down to the dungeons. Two of the cells have been destroyed. I know which ones came out of there. Ami and Mike, they're gone. We'll all have to be ready for them. I hope Ryo won't have to get involved into something like this. I walk up to Yami, wrapping my arms around his waist. I put my head on his chest leaning on Yami. I don't really know what to say or do about all of this. /You ok/ /Yeah I'm fine and you/. /Doing wonderful, except worrying about what's going to happen next/.

"King there is nothing we can do right now" states a guard.

"I know, I am too" he answers us both.

"Ah Malik" screams Marik.

Oh my god, I can see Malik's messed up body. He has cuts and scrapes all over his body. Blood everywhere, I watch as Marik and two guards pick him up. They carry him away to the hospital wing of the castle. I close my eyes, as tears start to come out, poor Malik I hope he's going to be ok.

"Yami, that's two of my friends down, whose next?" I ask.

"I don't know" Yami sighs.

We walk up to the throne room, as we walk in I can see Tristan, Tea, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Isis, Pegasus, Kairi, Shaadii, Alexandra, and Duke. I can't find Joey. I walk up to my group of friends. Rebecca comes out of the back of the group with sad eyes. She knows I want to know where Joey is. She starts crying as I look at the group of faces.

"What happened to Joey?" I ask.

"Joey is wounded badly in the stomach, he's in the medical care room right now. He was attacked by someone with short blue hair," informs Tristan.

"Ami" growls Yami.

"Who's she?" asks Seto growling for some reason.

"Someone who wants Yami dead" I say, turning around running to the hospital wing of this big castle.

(Amy) Poor Joey, Malik, and Ryo.

(Hiei) You are not nice.

(Yugi) -Crying- Yeah -hic- you -hic- bad.

(Yami) it will be ok Yugi.

(Amy) Duh, I am not going to kill Joey off of this fic.

(Joey) Glad to hear it.

(Hiei) Joey what in the hell are you doing here.

(Joey) I don't know, felt like I should visit.

(Amy) Ya well goodbye to you.

(Yugi) see ya later.

(Yami) You are strange Yugi.

(Joey) See ya.

(Amy) –Whispers- I'll kill'em all. -Normal pitch- U T N T r&r.


	6. Chappie 6

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Hey there I can't believe this is the sixth chapter of this story.

(Yami) Yeah you're doing very well.

(Yugi) Poor Joey he didn't deserve what he got.

(Hiei) Oh please he'll be fine.

(Amy) - sighs - Would you all just shut up for once.

(Hiei) Make me -growls.-

(Yugi) Ya do know she will find a way.

(Amy) -Has Hiei's sword, ready to hit him-

(Yami) Um Amy don't you think Hiei's been hit by that sword enough times.

(Hiei) Yeah

(Yugi) Besides what would Kurama do?

(Kurama) Me, who's talking about me?

(Amy) Go home Kurama.

(Kurama) Ok, ok I'm gone.

(Amy) Now onto this chapter -hits Hiei with sword-.

Chapter 6: Try to Rescue Joey's what.

Seto P.O.V.

I'm watching the mutt sleep. At least he has survived so far. I hate dating people because they want to date you. Well, that's how I feel somewhat. Tea wants to date me but I want to date Joey. So why do I always call him names all the time.

I really don't understand it all, all I know is if he didn't step in the way of the attack on me, I would not be here. I'd be dead, because even before the attack hits him, he's already healing himself. So why did he do it, why, he didn't have to so why did he do it. I can't figure it out I've never been nice to him and he goes and saves me. Argh, I just don't understand him at all, he's impossible to understand.

I want him to wake up soon, to know he'll live for a couple more years to come. One never knows what is going to happen next, but some like me want to get to a future without worry. The door opens, and someone comes into the room. The person walks up beside me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I lift up my head to see Yami standing beside me.

"My Lord" I say.

"How is he?" asks Yami.

"He's stable for now, and the wound is healing fast" I answer.

"How are you?" asks Yami.

"I'm ok, but I don't want to leave him" I answer.

"Then sleep here" states Yami.

"I can't, I said I didn't want to leave him, but I have to go do my Royal Priest duties" I sigh.

"No, you don't have to do that right now" smiles Yami.

"Arigato (thank you) my Lord" I smile, making myself comfortable.

I fell into a deep sleep.

Joey's P.O.V.

It's as if I can't move my body. I can see Yugi in front of me but my legs just don't want to work. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I watch as he walks away without looking at me. Darkness, all around me, I want out, where is the light.

Finally I can move my body around. I turn around, looking or the light that will lead me out of this dark. Sighing I sit down, all of a sudden an evil laughter comes out of nowhere. I stand, running forward I hit something hard. The voice is back but louder, I wonder if I'm asleep and I am just starting to wake up. I can now make out some of the voices or at least what they are saying.

"I can't believe they can't tell I took that guys soul," laughs voice #1.

"Me either ma'am, what are to do with Wheelers soul?" asks voice #2.

"Right now nothing let's see how our captive is doing" says voice #1.

Something happens and I can see again, I look around. Shit, I'm in a container, a very big one at that. A women and man are sitting around, with Mike, and oh my god its Johnny Steps. I can't 

believe what I'm seeing I thought he'd leave us alone. He comes up to look at me even closer to me, I try to back up.

"Can I have him, please?" asks Johnny.

"What would you do to a soul, you can't touch a soul in a body" answers Ami.

"But you can" states Johnny.

"Yeah I can" growls Ami.

"Can you please go in there and chain him up, so I can have my way with him?" asks Johnny.

"You would be torturing him" smiles Ami.

"You going to separate his soul from his body master" states Mike.

"Yes" she smiles.

I watch as the women named Ami walks though the glass that contains me, she pushes me up against the glass, on my stomach of course. Some chains sneak around my wrists and ankles chaining me to the glass. I struggle to get out of the glass place, not to successful considering I'm in pain and bleeding now. I look up at Ami who's now taking out Johnny Steps soul.

The soul of Johnny Steps walks in, I struggle harder. He wraps his arms around me taking me off the glass to stand in the middle.

Normal P.O.V.

Meanwhile back at the castle Joey's body is moving in pain. Everyone is running around wanting to know why it was happening. Seto checks the body only to find the soul gone. He starts to trace the soul to find it someplace he didn't think it would be. He gets up walking away, he walks up to Yami not wanting to reveal what he's learned.

"Seto what is it?" asks Yami.

"Joeys soul is not in his body, it's with Ami and Mike" answers Seto.

"We must rescue him now" yells Yami.

Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Yami take off to find Joey's soul.

Meanwhile back at Ami's layer she's getting ready for their guests to get there. She's going to have Mike and Johnny fight Marik and Bakura. While Ami and the mystery man keeps Seto and Yami entertained, with Joeys help of course. They arrive a couple minutes later as Joeys soul is 

in the glass container, all bloodied up and naked. The four are shocked at what they see. Joey has tears in his eyes and down his face.

"Amy what have you done to Joey?" asks Yami really pissed off.

"Why Johnny wanted his way with him, is that so bad" answers Ami.

"Mike I'll kill you" yells Bakura.

"Duel me ya stupid tomb raider" laughs Mike.

"I'll get you Steps" growls Seto.

"I'm afraid I'm dueling Marik" smirks Johnny.

"Seto and Yami come this way I'll be the one to entertain you today" smirks Ami walking towards Joey's soul.

Joey steps back away from the front of the glass as Ami comes up to it. Ami smirks as she smells and sees the fear on Joey. Yami growls as he looks into Joeys eyes seeing the fear. Seto walks up to the glass touching the glass.

"You see as the other two duel my idiots of workers, we'll talk about Joey's soul fate" laughs Ami.

"What do you mean?" growls Yami.

"I mean, he's already been raped, what else can I do to his soul? Oh wait I know awakening the rape memories" answers Ami.

"You mean Joey doesn't remember what happened to him when Johnny raped him" growls Seto.

"Yup that's it" smirks Ami.

"Please don't do anything to him" begs Seto on the floor.

"ROYAL PRIEST SETO GET OFF THE GROUND, you were not trained to bow down to the enemy. I Royal Duelist Joseph won't let someone rape me and not get pay back. I think you underestimate me," smirks Joey saying the last line to Ami.

"Oh do you think so, you're just a duelist nothing more" laughs Ami.

"Oh you should look into whatever you look into and check out Ryo and Malik" smirks Joey.

"Why should I?" asks Ami.

"Cause there's a surprise for you" answers Joey.

Ami walks up to her crystal Ball, looking into it. Everyone looks at the ball as well wondering what's going on. As the smoke clears, standing by a hospital bed is Yugi talking to Ryo who's also standing by a hospital bed. Lying on the bed is Malik wide awake, voices can be heard.

"Hey Malik, how do you feel?" asks Ryo.

"Hey, I feel like shit," states Malik.

"Of course you'll feel like shit," smiles Yugi "oh by the way, the nurse didn't think you'd wake up this soon."

"Is Joey here?" asks Malik.

"Yeah he is but its only his body, not his soul" answers Ryo.

"While I was asleep I was surrounded by the dark. But Joey came into that dark surrounded by light. He started to talk to me about how I had to wake up and heal cause Marik and my baby needs me. He extends his hand, he tells me to take it, so I grab onto his hand. All the pain I had felt started to disappear" sighs Malik.

"Yeah and all your wounds started to heal" smiles Yugi.

"Yeah, something like that happened to me too" smirks Ryo.

"Really what happened?" asks Yugi.

"Well I was sleeping in a hospital, when I heard Joeys voice, he said I did a job well done on using my power. He said the more I use it the better control I get over it. He also said I need to keep the baby cause Bakura wants it. He wants to raise this child as if it was his own to prove he can be a good father to our children" smiles Ryo.

"Joseph the Royal Duelist and Healer is always doing his job" laughs Yugi.

Back to Ami, she just stares at the crystal.

"How did it happen?" screams Ami.

"Just because you took my soul doesn't mean I can't still perform my powers. I just have to concentrate harder" answers Joey, who by now is standing next to Yami and Seto.

"How did you get out of the glass?" asks Ami.

"I had time to free him while you watched that crystal" answers Seto for Joey.

"How dare you" screams Aiy.

"One word Run" screams Marik.

"I wouldn't if I were you" comes a voice so soft you can barely here it speak.

The body of the voice wraps his arms around Joey's body, using its cape to cover up his nakedness. That causes Joey to actually feel the body, cause the person in the cape isn't wearing anything. It has a hood so no one can see the persons face, all you can see of Joey is his face. Joey doesn't try to struggle case the man in the cape has a very strong hold on him. The man whispers something into Joey's ear, yet Joey's face doesn't change much cause the voice had this to say.

"Don't move at all or my member will go inside you, since I am already aroused I don't think you'd like it very much. You do have a beautiful body, but if I spill my seed inside of your soul. I'm afraid it'll get you pregnant in your body so don't move" whispers the voice.

(Amy) Well that's that chapter.

(Yami) How about I kiss you down there Yugi?

(Yugi) Love ya Yami.

(Hiei) Go kill yourself Yami.

(Amy) -hits Hiei with his sword- Shut up.

(Hiei) I hate you all.

(Yami) Yugi you need to calm down he's fine.

(Yugi) You ok Hiei.

(Hiei) Rubbing his head got hit by own sword again

(Amy) They'll all kill me. U T N T r&r.


	7. Chappie 7

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Hey there waz up, I am really sorry about re-editing these chapters but it must be done.

(Hiei) mmmhm hmm.

(Yugi) Um Hiei you ok.

(Yami) Amy what did you do to Hiei.

(Amy) I made him shut up by duck taping his mouth and tying up his hands.

(Yugi) Why Amy why?

(Yami) I think I can answer that he's always being so negative to us.

(Amy) Yup and I really don't want to hit him with his sword.

(Hiei) Gemm mmm ouun ohm hins (translation Get me out of this).

(Yugi) Oh yeah she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

(Amy) Shut up Hiei. Now onto the fic.

Chapter 7: Joseph of the Ancient Past.

Joey freezes at the man's words, not really wanting to get himself pregnant by a mystery man. Ami's eyes widen then get smaller as she realizes that the man who has Joey is not an enemy. She starts to laugh as she realizes that she has won this round, she walks to her seat, sitting down. She makes sure Johnny and Mike grab the other four to hold them back. She nods her head to the mystery man as if saying do what you want to him.

"My name is not what matters right now. Ami I'm here for this one and now I can leave. Although I do need his body too, so next stop the palace infirmary." smirk the mystery man as he disappears.

Joey's P.O.V.

I wake up to a new surrounding again; I'm in a bed, which doesn't make any since. I go to sit up. I wince in pain as I do so, what in the hell is going on here, where am I and how did I get here. I look up as I feel a hand on my chest where I was scratched, I struggle to get up, but the hand pushes gently but firmly back onto the bed. The person sighs as he gets up leaving the room, coming back in a few minutes. The person picks up my head feeding me some water; boy does m throat feel better.

"Where in the seven hells am I?" I ask.

"Your safe my master, I've been waiting for you to return for a very long time." answers the mystery man.

"What the hell happened back at Amy's layer?" I ask.

"I acted like I wanted to harm you, but all I want is for you to continue what you stopped so long ago," answers the mystery man.

"What in the hell did I start a long time ago?" I ask.

"A way to kill Ami, Master" he says.

"Why do you call me Master?" I ask.

"Cause you saved me from off the streets of Egypt when I was only seven and you trained me to become the best of the best. You died before you could finish, but your last words were 'Don't worry my body may die but my soul will never die'. I can show you your past if you wish my master," says the mystery man.

"I'd like that" I state.

Flashback:

Five thousand years ago, a young Joseph walks down the halls of the palace of Upper Egypt. He opens the door to the throne room, to see his special court standing beside a young boy who's waiting for his judgment from the King. The King is Joseph's father, but Joseph doesn't want the throne. Thus the reason why he's running away to Lower Egypt tonight, he sits down in his chair next to his father as his younger brother comes in. Joseph sighs hoping his plan will work, he wants out of his father kingdom and the only way is to go to King Atem's Kingdom.

Joseph turns around heading for his room, already packed and ready to flee from his home. He doesn't wish to live in a world where his father can kill anyone he chooses at anytime. He wants to live in a world where the people are treated like Royalty, and are never killed unless they kill another human. He waits until the full moon is high in the sky to jump out his window to the ground. He's really glad he has the power to make his landing as light as he wants it to be.

Joseph runs out onto the street of his father's Kingdom only to run past an alleyway. In this alleyway there are two boys pinning another boy to a wall, a third boy appears to be taking the boys pants off. The first thoughts to run through his head is_ Shit, they're going to rape him._ Joseph walks calmly up to the three boys smiling; he taps the one in front, letting the boy turn around. Only to meet a fist in his face, Joseph knocks the other two out as well. Hoping to teach them a lesson.

"Are you alright young boy?" asks Joseph.

"I'm fine thanks to you," answers the boy.

"You should leave before they wake up, it won't do you any good to stick around" smiles Joseph walking away from the boy, so he can continue on his way.

The boy follows him all the way to the border between the Upper Kingdom and the Lower Kingdom. Joseph sighs and turns around to ask the boy way he's being followed.

"Why must you follow me?" Asks Joseph a little annoyed.

"I can't go back or they will rape me, so I must leave, please help me," pleads the boy.

"Fine, do you know magic?" asks Joseph hoping he does that way he can easily teach him.

"Yes sir, but not a lot" answers the boy.

"Very well, we shall start immediately, but first your name" smiles Joseph.

"My name is Jadai Yuki sir," the young boy says.

End Flashback:

"That was the first time we met, from then on out until we reached the palace you taught me everything you knew. But only at night time when we stopped for the night, I was a very quick learner" smiles Jadai.

Joey sits down on the bed wanting to think everything over for a little while longer before he makes his next move. He was once a prince to the Upper Kingdom's throne, which is something big to take in. However, why didn't his past self mention any of this to him, when he went into the past with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan? What made him want to keep it a secret from him for so long, only to have it told by an old apprentice? He turns to Jadai wondering if he has any more info on his past life that might actually help him out.

"Anything else I should know about?" asks Joey wanting to know more of his past life.

"Um, yeah, you had a boyfriend named Priest Seto of the secret guardian, and I know about your death as well," answers Jadai, waving his hand in the air for the past to come again.

Flashback:

Joseph is hanging off a ledge with only one hand to keep him from falling a 200-foot drop; he's not really struggling to get up. Yet the young man that looks down at him does 

mistake him for trying to get back up, he grabs Joseph pulling him up even though Joseph protests against it. The young man growls at Joseph saying he has to be thankful at him, Joseph just shrugs. Joseph starts to walk away not wanting to stay where this man will be, but a hand wrapped around his wrist stops him. Joseph turns around to talk some sense into the young man, to only be stopped by a question.

"What were you doing that made you slip and why didn't you call for help right away?" asks the young man.

"For your information young man, I climbed down to that position, and I didn't need help because I've got a lot of upper body strength by the way my name is Joseph and yours" states Joseph.

"Priest Seto, did you say Joseph aren't you the prince to the Upper Kingdom," ponders Seto.

"Yeah, but I don't care about ruling a kingdom" Joseph yanks his hand away from Seto.

Fast forward:

Seto and Joseph share a longing kiss for some kind of attention, something that the two never really had before. The two pull apart smiling at each other, Joseph looks about wondering where the two can go for some privacy. Finding a room where no one is at the moment, Joseph pulls them both into the room locking the door. Seto starts to kiss Joseph a lot more passionately; Seto doesn't break the kiss, as he starts to undress Joseph. Joseph breaks the kiss to pull both his and Seto's shirts off, Seto moves his mouth down to the neck moving to the ear.

End all Flashes for a moment:

"What in the he- oh Seto hi" smiles Joey looking at Seto Kaiba.

"We've finally found you, let's go" growls Seto grabbing Joey.

"Bring the prisoner with us" barks out Marik, grabbing Jadai by the ropes around his body.

"Wait he's with me, let him go please I must see how my past self died" comes Joey's voice, as he walks up to Marik and Jadai.

"Joey you need to get back to the palace to rest, now come" sighs Seto.

"As long as he comes as a guest I will go quietly without any protests" smiles Joey, walking up to Seto.

Seto wraps his arms around Joey, making sure he doesn't carry too much of his weight on his body. He did after all regain his soul into his body not too long ago; it will leave him with a sense of off balance. Joey falls asleep leaning into Seto, knowing that in the past the two had become lovers as they might do in this time. Marik unties Jadai leading him out of the place, Marik not liking the fact that this man kidnapped Joey. Jadai sighs in relief good thing his master bailed him out of the one-way trip to the dungeons.

(Amy) What a twist in this chapter huh.

(Hiei) Damn that women for taping my mouth shut.

(Yugi) Yay, Hiei can talk again.

(Yami) Calm down Yugi.

(Amy) Damn him, I'll have to try harder.

(Hiei) R&R please, so I don't get hurt.

(Yugi) Don't forget to read the next chapter.

(Yami) Yugi you really need to calm down.

(Amy) U T N T Ja ne.


	8. Chappie 8

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Not another chapter where will it end -bangs head on the table-

(Yugi) Don't do that you'll get a headache.

(Yami) Too late, she has one -tries to stop Amy from killing Hiei-.

(Hiei) Why's she trying to kill only me?

(Amy) Hiei die I say die -waves Hiei's sword around trying to hit him-

(Yugi) Maybe because you're the one who usually gives her a headache.

(Yami) That makes sense, considering Hiei always makes her mad.

(Hiei) What?

(Amy) Now onto the fic while I try to kill Hiei.

Chapter 8: The Truth of a Death

The Four of them walk into the palace's throne room, up to Yami and Yugi. Yugi runs to Joey giving him a hug as Tristan, Tea, Mai, Mokuba, Serenity, and Duke come up to gather around.

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm so glad he's back where he belongs with his friends, but why does he want to know how he died. It's not a good way to die either; he must know we don't talk about it because it's too horrible. When he finds out, I'm hoping he doesn't do anything crazy it won't do him any good. If he finds out why he died he may never want to be around anyone every again. Nevertheless, I guess you can't hide the truth from people who want to know what really happened to them at certain times.

Isis, Alexandra, Kairi, Pegasus, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryo walk into the room, seeing Joey they run up to him wanting to give him a hug. I smile as I lean in to kiss Yami on the cheek, to be happy and to watch others be happy is what this world is all about. Yet to find out about your death that happened a long time ago is not something to be happy about. I watch as this Jadai character stays behind Joey, why he knows anything about Joey's past is beyond me. I watch as Yami takes a real good look at Jadai, only to have his face light up with joy what's up with that.

"Jadai, is that you" exclaims Yami getting up walking up to him.

"My Lord Yami, it has been too long since I saw you last. It is I, Jadai, I have lived for over 5 millennia thanks to my Master" smiles Jadai grabbing Yami's hand to shake it.

"So come to take up your spot next to your Master, I see," laughs Yami.

"Oh yes, he is back and I plan to keep him alive this time around" sighs Jadai.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I walk in holding onto Ryo making sure nothing happens to him, I look up to see Joey's back that's good news. That means the complete damn gang is back together, we can get on with our lives now. Shit, I forgot I can't get on with my life until I kill that bastard named Mike. I sit down waiting for them to talk maybe the king of this place will want too few words. I hold onto Ryo as he starts to fall asleep, I spot the one man who could have saved Joseph in the past.

"How dare you show your face back here for what you did?" I scream out at him as I march up to him, grabbing him, I push him to the ground.

"Bakura, it's n-nice to s-see you too," stutters out Jadai, as he pushes himself off the floor.

"I don't think so, how dare you stay near him after you let him die," I shout.

"What are you talking about Bakura?" asks Joey, walking up to me wanting to calm me down a little, so that I don't hurt anyone.

"The whole reason you died in your last life here in Egypt was because someone didn't want to get himself hurt, so he let you die. I'm talking about you Jadai, Ami killed him, and you just watched as the rest of us were trying our hardest to get to him. You just sat of the floor and let him die" I hit Jadai in the face.

"Now I definitely want to know how I died," Joey states sitting down in his seat waiting for them to tell him.

Yami's P.O.V.

"It happened a very long time ago but I remember it as if it happened yesterday" I start as I sit down next to Yugi.

Flashback:

Ami and Mike are sitting in their throne room, as the gang of Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryo, Joey, Seto, Malik, Marik, and Jadai run into the room. This is where they thought they were going to end Ami's life. Mike gets up from his seat walking toward the group, as they get ready for him. A few mindless drones grab everyone but Joey holding them still 

as Mike grabs Joey's arm. He drags Joey to Ami as she sits up straighter, she smiles as Joey is shoved to the ground in front of her.

"So you are the only one who can heal anyone" she smiles.

Ami stands up going up to Joey who tries to get any from her, but Mike grabs him making him stay where he is. Joey tries his hardest to get out of Mike's grip, not wanting anything bad to happen to him. Ami grabs Joey's face making him look at her she leans down and kisses him fully on the lips. She forces her tongue into his mouth tasting him; she withdraws with a smile on her face. She turns to look at the rest of the group watching to see what they will try to do.

Yami finally got free from his drone going toward Yugi wanting to free him from his drone. Ryo burnt his drone's hands so he could get free to go for Bakura to free him. Marik got free of his by jumping up and around, he knocks out Malik's as he runs from his drone. Jadai uses his training to get free, using a barrier that way nothing can touch him again, he turns to look at Ami. Joey smiles as he shakes his head for some reason, Jadai sits down as tears start to poor down his face.

"Now Watch as I kill the one person who could change this world with his powers alone" smiles Ami making sure everyone watches her.

"You may kill me, but you'll never win, E pyhecr draa du meja adanheda, ihdem E lusa pylg du gemm oui socamv. Oui'mm muca ouin buanc ihdem drah (A/N: this is Albhed it means I banish thee to live eternity, until I come back to kill you myself. You'll lose your powers until then.)" Shouts Joey, that way everyone in the room can hear his curse being placed on Ami.

"What did you say?" asks Ami.

"Gemm SA" chuckles Joey "Kill ME!" (A/N: At the beginning of line is Albhed).

Yugi, Ryo, and Malik struggle to get away from the drones to help Joey, but to no veil so they are forced to watch what Ami is going to do. Yami, Bakura, and Marik fight the drones to get past them to get to Joey before it's too late. Seto struggles the hardest to get to Joey he gets free from his drone running towards them, Mike step in his way kneeing him in the gut to keep him from going any further toward Joey and Ami. Joey doesn't even struggle as Ami thrusts her hand into his chest, he smiles looking toward Seto as Yami screams at Jadai to help Joey. Ami pulls her hand out of Joey's chest, in her hand is Joey's heart still beating as Joey's body falls to the ground the smile never leaving his face.

End Flashback:

Seto's P.O.V.

"The rest of us, excepted Jadai was killed by her, in this great battle that we would have won if we had you still alive. Jadai fled the battle before it even begun," I growl turning to look at Jadai.

"You don't understand if I had died, my Lord would not have returned, that nod you guys saw him give. It was his message to me, he said before we even left that if Ami catches him, to wait for his nod. He told me what to do after he gave the nod," remarks Jadai in defense for what he'd done.

"What was the nod meant for?" asks Joey.

"It told me to start gathering up your soul, as you let it slip out, you knew you would die. Therefore, I had to get your soul before it moved on and seal it in a ring, the ring that is on your finger my Lord. You said to make sure it was passed down until your soul found a body it liked to inhabit" answers Jadai walking toward me.

"Get away from me" I shout at him.

"Please understand I did as he asked me to do, I wanted to save his life, but he said not to waste my energy on his life for it was bound to end soon anyway. The reason why I wanted to really go against his order was Isis told me before we left that Joseph was pregnant with your child Priest Seto" bows Jadai not getting to close to me.

My child, he died with my unborn child yet he knew I would come back to finish my revenge on Ami for killing him. He came back at the same time line as I did, to be with me but at the cost of losing his memory of our past life together. He knew the risk the moment Yami suggested going after Ami so many years ago, and yet he put his life on the line for one thing, to come back. Not when he'd be useless, but when we would need his skills the most.

However, why would he die pregnant unless he knew something we did not about the future? For some reason Joey doesn't look all that surprised at how he died, but why. What is it that Joey is hiding from us? There must be a reason for all that has happened so far since he came back to this land. Yet I can't tell what it is that he knows, or does not understand at the moment. Does he have something up his sleeve that he isn't telling us about?

Ryo's P.O.V.

I watch as Seto goes deep into thought after all that has been said, as Joey starts to smile about something that must have been said. Does Joey now know why he died and how come his life had to be ended at that time? On the other hand, does Joey think he did it all as a noble act to preserve himself for the future of our world. What are you thinking Joey I must know what? There must have been a spell of sorts that unlocks his memory that we didn't know about or some other thing we don't know about.

The question is what is it that he knows that we don't know about, and why it is that, he's hiding it from us. There must be another reason behind hiding it from his friends. On the other hand, is he trying to sort out his own thought first before speaking up about it? I must know what it is he's thinking about. Why would he think silently to himself unless he's not sure about it? I watch, as Joey walks up to Seto with a smile on his face, he definitely knows something we don't. I sit down next to my lover Bakura who has just calmed down now that he knows the truth about Joeys death.

"Seto I remember everything now, I think there was more behind my curse then you all thought. Because the moment after it was said, I could remember everything about my past life. I now know why I let myself die when I could easily get away and kill Ami without much time. It was because I was already dying, I caught some kind of disease that was killing off my body. I knew I would not live long after the fight with Ami, so I let her kill me hoping my new body would be better" starts Joey.

"It may sound like he let me die but he knew that he could trust my choice as to what happens to me. He didn't like my idea of dying but he accepted it like it was nothing because he knew that I would not change my mind. The baby would have been born with the disease as well and would have died not long after being born, thus the reason why I let myself die. Knowing every single one of you would come back to life if Ami did succeed in killing you, you would want revenge, but it can't be done unless you have a healer in your group. As Jadai said I didn't train him in healing because he can't do it, so he knew if I died he had to keep my soul from leaving earth," continues Joey.

"You must first learn to heal yourself before you learn any other techniques, if you don't learn how to heal yourself it will become impossible to master. My father taught me that, he even made sure to train me in the art of healing before my other training began. I know now why I've always wanted you to look at me, because we are lovers no matter what era we live in. Will you at least excuse me for not gaining my memory for a long time, I do love you Seto" finishes Joey kissing Seto on the lips.

(Yugi) Pour Hiei he's so beaten up, thanks to Meany Amy.

(Yami) At least he's alive still, but I don't know for how long if she gets his sword.

(Amy) Hey, my headache is finally gone -hums to Numa Numa-.

(Hiei) Am I still alive?

(Yami) Yes but you never know with this author she may kill you.

(Yugi) Yeah, I wouldn't worry she going to go to bed after.

(Amy) U T N T R&R While I hit Hiei -grabs Hiei's sword ready to hit him-.


	9. Chappie 9

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) One more chapter down, don't know how many more.

(Yugi) I think we should be quiet right now Hiei is still sleeping.

(Yami) looks at Hiei raising an eyebrow at him he turns to Yugi to ask him why.

(Amy) -Answers before Yami can ask in a whisper- Because I hit him with his sword again.

(Yugi) You really should stop that he could be really hurt if you don't.

(Yami) Who's going to fill in for Hiei while he's sleeping?

(Amy) Um I think I'll pick Jim form Outlaw Star I haven't talked to him in a long time.

(Yugi) All right while Yami's off to get him. Why don't we get on with this chapter?

Chapter 9: Just what the world needed (I think)

Ami walks around her room, fuming. Now her captive is back where he belongs with his friends and she can't do a thing about it. She must really start getting her plans in order if she wants to kill them all this time for good.

Ami sits down in her chair trying to come up with a way to kill Yami and his friends. That is not easy especially since Joey is back with them. He's what can keep them alive for longer than normal. Yet he hasn't made love to Seto yet which means he's not pregnant, must wait until he's pregnant before doing anything else for now. Mike comes into the room bowing before her, before going to work on how to get Ryo's baby once it's born. That will be tricky considering he's only two months pregnant with the child, since its Mike's, he has every right to the child.

"Ma'am Do you wish to go into hyper sleep?" asks Mike coming into the room, bowing of course.

"Why even bother?" she asks back.

"Well if you go into hyper sleep, when you wake up next Ryo will already have his baby and Joey will be pregnant with Seto's child," answers Mike.

"Very well" sighs Ami getting up.

Mike leads Ami to her sleeping chamber. Ami lies down on her bed getting comfortable. Sleeping for a while some might want to get comfortable in the bed, Mike starting up the machine making sure nothing goes wrong. He finally sits back sighing out in relief at the 

thought of not having to listen to Ami complain on how the way the plans have been going. Of course, none of the plans so far have worked, yet he's hoping this plan as to getting Ryo's baby will work out. Anyway Johnny Stepps is no longer working for Ami because of losing Joey, if they could have kept Joey then maybe their plans would have worked better.

Mike goes to the main room turning on the computers that they have in the room, he sets them up to get the surveillance of the palace. This way he can keep track of what is happening inside of the castle at all times, thus helping him of knowing when to wake Ami up. He has his work cut out for him, helping the enemy of almost the whole world, he may not look it, but he is very smart. Just not smart in doing evil things that cause pain to others, before he started to work for Ami, he used to work at a hospital. He loved his job there until the boss of the place fired him, for giving food to a very poor child who was standing outside of the hospital.

Meanwhile at the palace Joey is catching up on some much needed sleep in the hospital wing, that nurse is not satisfied by small improvements to the body. One can't blame Joey from wanting to sleep in his own bed for once. A very mad woman did kidnap him.

Malik's P.O.V.

I walk into my room finding Marik on our bed sleeping away the day, I can't believe he can sleep when we all know what must be done one day. I smile as I walk up to him. Slowly I lay down next to him making sure he doesn't wake up as I do so. One must be careful on how to lie down next to a sleeping person. I really don't want to wake him up. I watch him sleep for a little while before I fall asleep next to him, I only came in here to rest for an hour or two before going to make sure everyone's all right. I must say I'm a little nervous about Ami still being on the loose, I want her dead for what she has done to most of us but how.

That is the question how do we go about killing her. It's not as if I can do it or anyone else. I mean its teamwork that will help us kill her, everyone but Joey fighting he'll need all his power. He has to keep our power up above the level or else we'll draw on our life force, which is not a good idea at all. I wake up two hours later to a pair of beautiful eyes looking at me, I smile as I snuggle deeper into his arms. These arms are around my waist keeping me from going very far away, which I won't go nowhere at the moment.

I mean come on, I'm in the arms of my only true love, and I stare into his eyes knowing what he's thinking because I am thinking the same thing. He wants to make love to me tonight, but I am not sure if it is a good idea or not I am pregnant with his child, which means I must be careful of what I do. However, is it safe to make love while being pregnant? I really don't know but I'll ask someone who does later today. He leans into kiss me; I feel his tongue brush my lips begging for entrance so I open my mouth to his tongue. I break the kiss because I need some air. I blush as his mouth travels further down to my neck I try to push him off not wanting a red spot there.

"Come on Marik, I've got to get up to help out at the hospital. Remember it's my turn, I can't miss it," I merely say as he runs his tongue along my collarbone.

"I know baby but you taste too good to give up at the moment" purrs Marik as he slips his right hand up my shirt to play with my left nipple.

I moan out liking the feeling he's giving me, but I try to hold back another one, but to no avail. He always knows what to do to get me to moan no matter what I do. I feel his left hand snake its way down to the rim of my pants; I let him slip his hand inside of my pants. As he grabs me I push my body into his not being able to control my body anymore, alright if you haven't made love to your lover in over a month you'd be this way to. I mean my penis is fully erected inside of my pants to the point it hurts a lot, I feel his hand start to move slowly up and down my length.

I smile as my right hand slips inside his pants, I firmly grab onto him as I return the favor of moving my hand up and down slowly. I pull him into a kiss as he moans out loud at the pleasure I am giving him, one must always return the favor. I smile into the kiss as I let go of him, moving my hand to capture his balls, I hear him in displeasure at first then to the way I'm playing with his balls. Hey, I can have some of my own fun, while he has his, my left hand slips into his pants at the back so I can caress his tight ass. He breaks the kiss to attack my neck once more, as his hand speed up. I move my hand back to his copying him. I moan out his name as I cum into his hands and my pants, he purrs as he comes into my hand and his pants.

"Now I've got to take a shower and change my clothes," I chuckle out as I slip off the bed going toward the bathroom.

"I enjoy waking up to doing that we should do that more often," purrs out Marik from the bed.

I blush at his statement as I open the bathroom door "coming or am I taking a shower by myself" I state as I don't need to be to the hospital for another hour.

"Coming" smiles Marik knowing what I mean in my words.

Ryo's P.O.V.

I walk away from Malik's room after hearing that, I don't want to disturb them. I mean a lot has happened since the last time the two had some private time together. Therefore, I won't interrupt them for now. I walk slowly back to mine and Bakura's room thinking about this baby I'm caring now. It's not as if I don't love it. I just wish it was Bakura's child instead, but you can't always get what you want. I do know, however, that the next one will definitely be his child. I walk in to find Yugi and Joey sitting there waiting for me. I know why they are here. I have all of Joey's jewelry and his royal clothes in one of my closets. I think that's where I put it.

"Hey there, want your stuff?" I smile as I walk up to them.

"Yeah, that would be nice" smirks Joey.

"Oh my god is that a big ring I see on your finger," I gasp taking his hand to look at it.

"Yeah um, Seto asked me to marry him and I said yes," mutters Joey barely above a whisper.

"Oh my god, Yugi did you hear Joey is finally getting the man that he deserves to have" I laugh as I pull him over to my closet.

I open my closet going to one side finding his stuff with ease. I pull it all out and pile it into his arms. He asked and I shall give him what he wants, now I'll be able to but my clothes back into my closet instead of in Bakura's. He doesn't mind having them in his closet, because he gets to hide my clothes, so that I can't find them when I need them the most. Like yesterday, I just got out of the bath and I went to his closet to find me some nightclothes but all my nightclothes seem to have disappeared on me. It took me a little while to find them, but at the same time, Bakura was watching my ass move back and forth with my body, as I tried to find them.

I watch as the two leave my room to go put Joey's clothes in his old rooms, the ones he shared with Seto, a very long time ago. I'm glad the two are getting their lives back on track, which is more then I can say for me, with the thought of being pregnant with someone else's child. I still feel guilty about losing his child when that plane went down on us, it would have been our baby until the end, but I lost it. I keep thinking about the baby I lost, I can't get over it, if only I had been more careful with my own body. I wouldn't have lost it. Why does god like to punish me for things I don't deserve to be punished for? I sit down on our bed thinking about our child, I let my head fall back on the bed sighing, my mind stays in thinking mode for a little while longer.

Bakura P.O.V.

I run to our room knowing he's going to be in their sulking about the lost of our child. Nevertheless, he didn't lose our child, he still has it, I can't believe it but the doctor of ours just said the blood tests came back and it's my baby as well as Ryo's. I can't believe it, one: it's my baby, two: it's not Mike's baby. This means Ryo can stop feeling guilty about our child. I open our door, to see him lying on our bed with tears pouring down his cheek. I rush over to give him some comfort. I say soothing words into his ears as I think of a way to give him the good news, and then I decide that the doctor should give it to him instead.

"Hey baby, the blood tests came back. Why don't we go see whose blood the baby has?" I ask him quietly.

"Ok I guess, if it will help," sighs Ryo getting up; walking towards the door, I follow him.

As we walk, I wrap a very protective arm around his waist, now that I know he is carrying my baby, I will protect him and the baby with my life. He looks at me with a confused look on his face. I laugh shaking my head at him, knowing he wants to know what I am thinking. I won't let him in my mind. I want him to hear the good news first before I explain anything to him. I lead him toward the door I know the doctor is inside right now because I told her I'd bring my lover down here to hear the good news. I knock on the door to let her know we are here for her. I smile as she opens the door to look at the two of us.

"Ah I see you wish to know the information that I have" she smiles.

"Yes we have come for that reason alone," states Ryo as if he already knows what she is going to say.

"Now I've done some tests on you Ryo, you will be shocked to what I have found out. When you first got here, I told you, that because you were not emitting any unusual energy that you had lost your child. Then I checked you up after Mike raped you, saying now you were emitting unusual energy meaning he got you pregnant. Now the blood, I pulled from your baby is what gave me the most shock of my life. The blood belongs to you alright but it does not belong to Mike, it actually belongs to Bakura meaning you never lost his child" she smiles as she gives him the great news.

"That's wonderful doctor, I can't believe it, I'm having Bakura's child after all" Ryo starts to cry out of happiness.

"Now your child stopped emitting the energy to help you heal, which means your child stopped growing for a short amount of time to let you heal. That is the unusual part of all of this, is trying to figure out how a baby not even two mouth old knew its mother was hurt" hums the doctor.

I wrap my arms around my lover very happy that he's now happy, and that it is shinning in his eyes again.

(Amy) Wow, that took a lot of effort to type.

(Jim) Wow, that took a lot out of me to read nine chapters that fast.

(Yugi) Yay, Jim is here now we can act as if nothing is wrong.

(Yami) Yugi did you eat too much cake?

(Yugi) Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope

(Amy) Shut him up Yami or else I'll hit him to shut him up.

(Jim) No wonder why Hiei's asleep, that author is mean.

(Yami) You'll get use to her.

(Yugi) Yup, yup.

(Jim) I hope so don't want to be hurt by her.

(Amy) U T N T r&r please and thank you until chapter 10.


	10. Chappie 10

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Wow chapter ten already can't believe it.

(Jim) Wow that's cool I have been keeping up with it.

(Yugi) So who to pick on while Hiei's asleep huh?

(Yami) How about no one Yugi?

(Yugi) You're no fun Yami.

(Amy) Please don't start that up again.

(Jim) How about onto the chapter?

Chapter 10: New and Rest

Joey is in the library looking up some magic spells to learn even if they are in a different language, which is called Albehd. Seto is sitting next to Joey listening to all Joey says as he translates every word Seto says.

"Dra Amasahdc, Yhliahdc Pameajat Dryd Dra Fumt Fyc Syta Ib UV Vuin Amasahdc: Ayndr, Yen, Vena, Yht Fydan, Yc Famm Yc Cbened. Dra Amasahdym Bnubandeac Yna Yc Vummufc; Ayndr: Calinedo, Cdepemedo, Sydaneym Faymdr. Lyh Pa Nabnachdat Po Cuem, Nulgc, Yht Bappmac. Lunnacbuhte Du Dra Hundr. Yen: Sahym Ahanko, Ehcbenydeuh, Etayc, Vnaatus. Nabnacadat Po Fehtc Yht Pnaawac, Vaydranc, Ehlahca, Pentc, Yht Lnaac.

"Lunnacbuhte Du Dra Aycd. Vena: Aahanko, Bycceuh, Dnyhvunsydeuh. Nabnacahdat Po Lyhtmac, Puhvenac, Rayndrc, Yht Dra Cih. Lunnacbuhte Du Dra Cuidr. Fydan: Asudeuhc,Raymehk, Bcolrel Bufanc, Lmayhehk. Nabnacahdat Po Puzmc, Uv Fydan, Mygac, Nejanc, Dra Cay, Yht Cusadesac Ymcu Dra Suuh. Lunnacbuhte Du Dra Facd," finishes Seto.

"Let's see it said: The Elements, Ancients believed that the world was made up of four elements: earth, air, fire, and water as well as spirit. The elemental properties are as follows: Earth: Security, stability, material, wealth. Can be represented by soil, rocks, and pebbles. Corresponds to the north. Air: mental energy, inspiration, ideas, freedom. Represented by winds and breezes, feathers, incense, birds, and certain trees.

"Corresponds to the east. Fire: energy, passion, transformation. Represented by candles, bonfires, hearths, and the sun. corresponds to the south. Water: emotions, healing, psychic powers, cleansing. Represented by bowls of water, lakes, rivers, the sea, and sometime also the moon. Corresponds to the west," finishes Joey. (A/N: Please hang in with this, just skip weird language if you want to but it will get better).

"Shit that's long" comes Yugi's Voice.

"Oh yeah just doing some reading is all" smiles Joey.

"Dra Suuh: Dra Bryvcac Uv Dra Suuh Ymcu Ruja Yh Ehvmahla Uh Sykelym Ahanko Yht Dhec Cruimt Pa Dygah Ehdu Yliuihd Frah Lycdehk Y Cbamm. Dra Haf Suuh, Frah Ed Ec Dra Sanacd Cmejan Uv Y Lnacahd, Ec Dra Desa Vun Cbammc. Dryd Cbayg Uv Haf Cdyndc. Dra fyqehk Suuh Ec Kuut Vun Cbammc Frana Bmyhc Un Bnuzaldc Haat Du Tajamub Yht Pmuccus Ehdu Paehk - Dra Desa Vun Sygehk Bucedeja Sykel.

"Dra Vimm Suuh Ec Vun Dra Sykel Uv Yllusbmecrsahd - Dra Vimvemmsahd Uv Tnaysc Yc Famm Yc Bcolrel Fung. Dra Fyhehk Suuh Ec Dra Desa Vun Pyhecrehk Hakydejedo Yht Ahtehk Drehkc. Dra Tyng Uv Dra Suuh - Y Desa Frah Hu Suuh Lyh P Caah - Ec Kahanymmo Hud Icat Vun Cbammlycdehk, Yc Ed Ec Ycculeydat Fedr Dra Tyngan Ceta Uv Sykel," picks back up Seto.

"That would be: The moon: The phases of the moon also have an influence on magical energy and this should be taken into account when casting a spell. The new moon, when it the merest sliver of a crescent, is the time for spells that speak of new starts. The waxing moon is good for spells where plans or projects need to develop and blossom into being - The time for making positive magic.

"The full moon is for the magic of accomplishment - the fulfillment of dreams as well as psychic work. The waning moon is the time for banishing negativity and ending things. The dark of the moon - a time when no moon can be seen- is generally not used for spell casting, as it is associated with the darker side of magic," states Joey sighing.

"Tyoc Uv Dra Faagi Dra Tyoc Uv Dra Faag Ryja Muhk Paah Druikrd Po Ycdnumukanc Du Rumt Dra Lucsel Ehvmiahlac, Uv Landyeh Bmuhadc. Cihtyo; Cih: Luinyka Yht Cdnahkdr, Bnudalkdeuh, Jedymedo, Kuut Raymdr, Rybbehacc, Ypihtyhla. Suhtyo; Suuh: Raymehk, Bcolrel Bufanc, Fydan Cbammc, Ehcbenydeuh, Lnaaydejedo.

"Diactyo; Sync: Bnudaldeuh, Ahanko, Midc, Tecbidac. Fathactyo; Sanlino: Lussihelydeuh, Aqysehydeuhc, Dnyjam, Saadehkc. Drinctyo; Zibedan: Ypihtyhla, Milg, Kuut Raymdr, Rybbehacc. Vnettyo; Jahic: Muja, Vneahtcreb, Lusvund, Naluhlemeydeuh.Cydintyo; Cydinh:Uid Hakydejedo, Fectus," says Seto.

"That translates into: Days of the week: The days of the week have long been thought by astrologers to hold the cosmic influences of certain planets. Sunday; Sun: courage and strength, protection, vitality, good health, happiness, abundance. Monday; Moon: healing, psychic powers, water spells, inspiration, creativity.

"Tuesday; Mars: protection ,energy, lust, disputes. Wednesday; Mercury: communication, examinations, travel, meetings. Thursday; Jupiter: abundance, luck, good health, happiness. Friday; Venus: love, friendship. Comfort, reconciliation. Saturday; Saturn: casting out negativity, wisdom," smiles Joey knowing they are almost done.

"Drehkc Uha Lyh Ica; Ymdync, Cduhac, Ehlahca, Neppuhc, Vaydranc, Lryhdc, Lncdymc: Ykydac, Ysadrocd, Lynhameyh, Ledneha, Lmayn Xiyndw, Teysuht, Rasydeda, Mybec mywime, Symylreda, Nuca Xiyndw, Csugo Xiyndw, Dekan Aoa, Dinxiueca; Ranpc: Kynmel, Nuca, Ruhaocilgma, Myjahtan, Synzunys, Sehd, Sikfund, Cyka, Cfaadknycc, Drosa, Oynnuf; Lyhtmac: Binbma, oammuf, Kumt, Freda, Cemjan, Jeumad, Nat, Unyhka, Pmia, Knaah, Behg, Yht Pmylg," finishes off Seto.

"That all is; things one can use; Altars, stones, incense, ribbons, feathers, chants, crystals: agates, amethyst, carnelian, citrine, clear quartz, diamond, hematite, lapis lazuli, malachite, rose quartz, smoky quartz, tiger eye, turquoise; Herbs: garlic, rose, honeysuckle, lavender, marjoram, mint, mugwort, sage, sweet grass, thyme, yarrow, Candles: purple, yellow, gold, white, silver, violet, red, orange, blue, green pink, and black" finishes off Joey.

Seto closes the book looking over at Joey, he smiles getting up. Seto leaves the library to go to Yami to talk. Joey looks around noticing no Yugi.

Joey's P.O.V.

I stretch as I take up a book, reading some of the spells that I may need one day to protect myself from the evils of Ami. I am happy to be able to marry Seto, but I have this feeling something bad is going to happen to use up my energy. This feeling is telling me Ryo's baby is in danger and that Mike is the reason why it is in danger in the first place. I can also feel that Yugi will give birth at a bad time and Yami will be able to hold his child. I feel something terrible will happen in a few days and there will be nothing I can do about it.

When this day comes something will stop me from helping but for the life of me I cannot figure out what. This is one reason why I am not marrying Seto yet, as for Ryo's baby is being born tomorrow. I must be there to heal Ryo after the birth so I think I will retire for the night. Walking out of the library, I silently walk back to my room with a book in my arms. I may remember everything from my past but there are new and better spells that I can use alongside the old ones.

I walk into the room, to find Seto getting changed into bedclothes. Placing my book down on the table, I walk up to him giving him a big hug. Maybe life will go as planned, but I won't drop my guard for right now. Too much has happened and too much is still to happen, Ami still has to die at my hands. I sigh as I get ready for bed, I do like my life and my clothes but I don't know if it will last or not.

Yami's P.O.V.

I watch as Yugi paces back and forth, I know he wants the baby born now but sometimes it can't be helped. For some strange reason it is past the babies due date to come out. Malik already gave birth to their child and named it Osiris; I guess Yugi is a little jealous. Nothing is going just right at the moment, nothing, I just want Ami dead. That way, we no longer have to put up with her.

"Yugi, stop pacing it can't be that good for the baby" I sigh sitting down on our bed.

"Sorry love, I'm just nervous as hell about everything. We haven't been attacked by Ami in eight months and I'm on edge about that," growls out Yugi.

"And that's a bad thing" I say while he lies down on the bed.

"No, but we don't know what she's planning and that's the bad thing" Yugi says into the pillow.

"Yugi, just because we don't know what she's up to doesn't mean we won't beat her in the end" I laugh while kissing his neck.

"Let's get some sleep" he says.

Normal P.O.V.

Mike sneaks into the palace as everyone sleeps, going towards Ryo and Bakura's room. He slips into the room, taking his sweet time to grab Ryo, slipping back out of the palace. Tying Ryo's legs together and his arms behind his back. Placing him on an altar getting ready to force Ryo into going into labor. Smiling, he goes to sleep near Ryo, waiting for morning to come. To start making Ryo give birth to his baby.

Ami sleeps on, waiting to wake up with Ryo dead and his baby belonging to her. Smiling in her sleep, at the thought of raising a child to become pure evil like her.

(Yugi) Life is not so sweet.

(Amy) End of Chapter 10 by the way Albehd is hard to translate.

(Jim) That took forever.

(Yugi) She has Hiei's sword duck and cover.

(Yami) Who you hitting this time Amy?

(Amy) –looking innocent- my evil twin in this fic.

(Jim)You are lying to us.

(Amy) No –hits Jim on the head with Hiei's sword-.

(Yami) I think she is.

(Amy) U T N T r&r please until chapter 11.


	11. Chappie 11

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Chapter 11 and I didn't think I'd make it this far.

(Jim) Nice to know that now can we continue.

(Yugi) I'd be careful she'll hit you again.

(Yami) I don't get why she likes to hit the ones who don't belong in this fic.

(Jim) –ducks behind Yami don't hit me.

(Yami) Don't hide behind me.

(Yugi) Amy let's get this fic on the roll please.

(Amy) Fine onto the fic.

Chapter 11: Ryo's Baby

A month has pasted and Ryo is eight months pregnant, Mike smiles the perfect time to force him to give birth. Mike gets ready to bless the altar, wanting to make sure both Ryo and the baby survive.

"Bless this alter powers that be enrich the spells that flow through me. With water, earth, and air, and fire bring about what I desire. But let it cause harm or malice be done by my will. By sun and moon and starlit night, by Virtue of this magic rite, by Wisdom great that guides the hand by all the beauty of the land, by sacred mystery held within earth's womb. By steadfast love within the mind embracing none, no more to part. By devil's darkness that sing so free invest the magic power in me!" speaks out Mike

"Let me go Mike" growls Ryo who's tied to the altar.

"No, now give me that baby" growls Mike making Ryo push.

Mike makes sure Ryo's water breaks and makes Ryo dilated enough for the baby to get out. Ryo screams as pain rips throughout his whole body. Thinking quickly, Ryo tries to contact Bakura again, not liking the fact that he's being forced into labor early. Sensing that Bakura is near and coming as fast as he can. Ryo screams again, knowing they better hurry up or Ryo will lose his baby to the evil ones.

Yami's P.O.V.

I can't believe they would stoop that low as to kidnap Ryo while we were all sleeping. I check to make sure Yugi is fine, I left him at home to keep him safe. I look over at Bakura wanting to 

know if we should go into this place or not. We all know Ryo's in there but we don't know if he's alive or not. Maybe that's why we brought Joey along to heal Ryo if need be.

Bakura and Seto break down the door as we all hear an ear piercing scream. Marik and I run ahead toward the room where the screams are coming from. Joey opens the door, we all step into the room, and it seems to me, as Joey and Bakura rush over to Ryo. That Mike is trying to get Ryo's baby early, Marik and I punch Mike in the face. Bakura unties Ryo from the altar, Marik, Seto, and I run up to Bakura, Ryo, and Joey.

"Let's go now" I say as Ryo screams at the pain.

"No" says Joey walking up to Bakura.

"Why not? Ryo's in pain" shouts Bakura at Joey.

"It's too late to move him far, the baby will be born very soon, I must help now or both will die. Marik I need some soft sheets or cloth now" Joey takes command.

"Right" Marik says looking around all over the place.

Joey's P.O.V.

"Found some" comes Marik's voice bringing them to me.

"Good lay them on the floor" I state going down on my hands and knees to fix it for Ryo.

"AHHHHH" comes Ryo's voice.

"Bakura place him on this, Yami get me some warm water now. Seto create a blue blanket" I command very worried about the baby and Ryo's lives.

I check to see what's going on with Ryo's baby. Great I can see the head, I sigh, telling Ryo to push and for Bakura to help him. Soon, I can put my hands around the baby's head, helping Ryo with the breathing and pushing, Bakura smiles. Soon, it's almost out of his body, I say one more push, and I'm right. The baby comes out, but it's not crying, so I wash the baby off, I pull the baby close to my body.

Making an orb around me and the baby, I kill all the bacteria in the orb. I look deep within his soul to find what has not been formed fully. I heal the parts so they can form, prying that I am not too late to save this baby from death. I can tell that this baby is strong, I have to save it but it will take a little time. I lift my body up, disappearing back to the castle, so I may have more time healing the baby.

Meanwhile Normal P.O.V.

Marik stitches Ryo up, Seto and Bakura lift him up to carry him home. Yami and Marik walk on either side of Ryo watching them all carefully. Slowly they all walk back to the castle careful not to put any harm to Ryo. Ryo sleeps worrying over his baby, not wanting his baby to die. Upon entering the hospital wing they find Joey, Yugi, and Malik there with the doctor.

"Doctor, help Roy here" commands Yami as he warps his arms around Yugi.

"Joey just appeared out of nowhere, we don't know what he's doing" states Yugi sighing as Marik grabs Malik.

"He's healing the baby so it will survive" replies Seto keeping his eyes on his lover.

"I hope it works. I want my child to live" sighs Bakura looking at his sleeping Ryo.

As the hours pass, barely anyone talks or even moves around, all waiting on Joey. The nurse makes them all go to bed a couple minutes later, saying, she'll wake them up if anything happens. Not really wanting to go to bed, the couples split to their own rooms to get some well-deserved sleep. Joey keeps up his healing until Jadai comes into the room ready to take over, so Joey can get some sleep. Jadai takes over as Joey falls asleep, although Jadai doesn't heal. He keeps the baby's heart beating.

As night turns into day Joey takes back up his healing knowing he is almost done healing the baby. Jadai runs into Ryo's room, wanting to wake them up because soon Ryo's baby will be healthy. Knocking quickly, he leaves a note before running back to the hospital wing. Ryo and Bakura come into the wing just when a cry cuts through the morning air. In Joey's arms, the baby starts to cry out, wanting to be held by its mother.

"So what's his name?" asks Joey as he hands the baby over.

"Joseph, after his savior" answers Ryo rocking his baby as tears come down his face.

"How can we repay you for what you have done for us?" asks Bakura as he hugs Ryo.

"I only ask you to do one thing for me and that is to take care of him and protect him at all costs" Joey yawns before falling asleep standing.

Laughing, the happy couple leaves Jadai to take care of Joey, as they head back to their rooms to get more sleep. Jadai lays Joey down on a bed to sleep comfortable for a little while.

Evil layer with Ami

"WHAT you let them escape with your child?" screams Ami at the top of her lunges.

"Well yes, but they came right in the middle of Ryo giving birth there was nothing I could do" replies Mike in his defense.

"That's not the point you let them go is all I care about, but I do have one question how far along was Ryo" growls out Ami.

"Eight months" replies Mike bowing down to Ami.

"That's too soon" states Johnny coming into the room.

"You IDIOT the baby is most likely dead by now" growls Ami slamming her fist down on part of her chair.

"Not really, Joseph won't let the baby die" smiles Mike.

"He's got a point about Joseph," sighs Johnny.

"Yes but it will be hard to get that baby back from them. They'll be on high alert now," muses Ami getting up to walk around.

"I'll get the baby back" mutters Mike hoping Ami isn't to mad at him.

"Why should she let you get the baby back?" asks Johnny raising a fist.

"Johnny has a point you've had your chance. So I guess it's time to bring out our new side kick" laughs Ami.

"Not him, they already know about him," replies Mike wanting to stop it.

"Yeah they know him, but they don't know he's working for Ami, so he's perfect," barks out Johnny.

"Yes, perfect to get in without any problems and out without any problems, I put my trust in him now" smiles Ami sitting down.

"Yes ma'am" bows Mike.

"As you say, get in here we have work for you now" barks out Johnny.

"As you wish Johnny, I am here to serve you, my dear sweat Ami" laughs a voice.

(Amy) Nice ending don't you think –has Hiei's sword.

(Yugi) Wonderful place to stop this chapter

(Yami) It's cool I really don't care where you stop.

(Jim) Don't hit me please –runs away.

(Yugi) Great now what, we're missing one.

(Yami) I think he'll be back.

(Hiei) Ouch I need more sleep –falls back asleep-.

(Amy) U T N T r&r please next up chapter 12.


	12. Chappie 12

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Wow I think this will be up again in no time.

(Yami) Yeah.

(Jim) Ok I'm back, but don't hit me.

(Yugi) You never know with this author, on what's going to happen.

(Amy) I'll be good I promise -Hiei's sword is hidden behind her back-.

(Yami) Well I guess its back to the fic.

(Jim) Yay chapter 12 is here finally.

(Yugi) Please enjoy or die, got it.

Chapter 12: Bakura and Ryo's Problem

Ryo's P.O.V.

I have a baby now and it does belong to Bakura. I have named him Joseph after Joseph A. K. A. Joey because he saved my baby's life. Taking care of him is hard work and it is keeping me and Bakura awake at night. Yet we are happy, because our family is growing, he may have my powers and Bakura's or both or even none. I don't care, because I was certain my baby was going to die.

When Mike got done saying whatever he said, he forced me into labor. So much pain, the only thoughts running through my head was that both of us were going to die. I started to have hope, once Bakura and the others arrived to take me back home. Although, none of us knows how Mike got into the palace in the first place. Now, back to taking care of Joseph, he is one very feisty little baby, he doesn't like to be held right after feeding.

After a nap, Joseph wants to play with Bakura. Joseph only likes me, Bakura, Joey, and Jadai at the moment. How I know this is no one else can hold him without him crying his head off. Enough about that, Joey is teaching me how to use my powers without burning myself. He's taught me a fire spell, but to know what it means one must know two different languages.

For example my fire spell is Fypahu which translates to Wabeno and if one translates that it means fire. Confused good, cause that's the way the spell is made to be. Although, Joey knows a lot of other spells that deal with fire. He says that this one can control the direction that it goes in. That way, I will always hit my mark even if my mark moves around.

I'm in our room having some alone time with our sleeping baby. I guess one can say I'm thinking and writing it down in a journal for Bakura to read one day. Bakura, he's been in my 

life for a long time, although, at first he wasn't nice to me. When I first released him from his ring, he was angry with the world. He took out his anger on me almost all the time, but I got use to it over time.

Slowly over time he became the Bakura that he is today. Some, can look at him and say he hasn't changed at all since I first met him. But I know better, he changed from treating me horribly to treating me like a lover he never wants to lose. Now, he has two people to care for with all his heart and I'm glad it has turned out this way for it's the best.

Thinking about the past gets me thinking about all the friends I would never had made if Bakura didn't seek out Yami. They stuck by my side even after finding out about Bakura, and I'm glad I moved to Domino City when I did. Now, my life is so close to being perfect, which in my books is great. The only thing keeping this from being perfect, is that Ami and Mike are still alive. I smile as I turn to look at my lover Bakura, who's be behind me for a little while.

"Hey Bakura, what are you doing?" I ask smiling.

"Trying to figure out what you are thinking about" he replies sitting down next to me.

"Oh anything and everything that comes to mind at the moment" I smile sitting up to kiss his lips.

"So what have you thought about so far?" Bakura asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"Joseph, Joey, You, my friends, and Ami in general" I answer wondering why he wants to know.

"All that and without me, huh, so what were your thoughts on me" Bakura ponders wanting to know.

"Just when we first met and how you changed later to whom you are now" I say truthfully.

"Oh that, yeah well, I'm still very sorry for the way I treated you back when I was mad at everything. I just don't understand how you can love me, after what I did to you," Bakura sighs looking away.

"I don't _Blame_ you. I blame Yami's father from over 5,000 years ago for destroying Ku Ellna, your hometown. Besides you're the King of Thieves and he's the meanest of them all. So don't worry about the past, it is the present that counts more in my eyes. When they had banished you. I was happy yet sad, because I'd never see you again. On one hand, you'd never be able to hurt me again, but on the other hand, I'd never hear your voice or see your face again.

"I was torn, but then you returned and not once afterwards did you hit me. I was very happy, I still am, because you changed just so you could be with me. So I don't hold anything you ever did to me over your head," I explain to him hopping he'll stop feeling guilty about it.

"Now don't I feel loved" he laughs kissing me deeply.

Joey's P.O.V.

Finally I have enough energy to wake up, healing Ryo's baby took more out of me then I thought. I sense evil coming to the palace, I wonder whom Ami has to help her steal Ryo's baby. She thinks she can get away with it twice, she is so wrong I better go tell Ryo, that his baby is in danger already. Not something, I really want to do at the moment, but I guess I have no choice. I calmly walk toward their room with -to my dismay- an escort consisting of Jadai and Seto.

I really don't need one, but they think I'll fall eventually. All because I don't have a lot of energy at the moment. I don't really care much, but I can sense I'll have to tell Bakura and Ryo by myself. But it's ok, I am kind of use to telling people bad news all the time. As we reach the doors, I walk in shutting the doors behind me, I look out at the balcony.

"Sorry to barge in, but I have some news that I thought I should tell you now" I state not looking at them.

"What is it?" asks Bakura.

"Someone evil is trying to come here to take your child already," I say turning around, I leave them be.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Just great, we have to be on high alert because someone wants to take my child to Ami. Not something I really wanted to happen at this time. I watch as Ryo sleeps on not even knowing that something might happen soon. I get up to put some music on as I watch my Joseph sleep in his crib. He will wake up soon, so I better be ready to play with him.

I can't wait for Ami to die; I turn around when I hear a noise. To see Joseph staring up at me from his crib, alright time to play. I pick him up being careful of his body, not wanting to hurt him. Ouch my poor hair is being pulled by his small little fingers. Smiling I untangle his fingers from my hair spinning around having some fun.

"Ki do cha" griddles Joseph.

"Whatever you say kiddo" I smile laughing.

"I know you're only a couple of days old, but already your saying baby talk" I smile placing him on the bed next to Ryo.

"Hmm Bakura waz goin' on?" asks Ryo still half asleep.

"Sorry love, just playing with our Joseph" I smile.

"Really, want my help" smiles Ryo sitting up some.

"Nah, go to bed, don't worry about a thing" I smile kissing Ryo on the lips.

"Alright night" sighs Ryo falling back to sleep.

Evil layer with Ami

"Do you really think he'll do it right and just grab the baby?" asks Mike.

"I don't think he should just grab the baby, I think he should grab Ryo as well," states Johnny.

"That don't make any sense" replies Mike.

"No, it does, the baby can't survive without Ryo's milk for the first two years. Idiot, we need Ryo as well" growls out Ami striking Mike down.

"S…Sor…Sorry Ma'am" stutters out Mike trying to get back up.

"Don't get up slime, just stay there until master leaves" barks out Johnny stepping on Mike to keep him down.

"Stop sucking up to me, Johnny you have had your chance just like Mike, now both shut up" growls out Ami leaving.

"See now, look what you did Mike, made Ami mad at us all, because of your incompetence" growls Johnny going to his room.

"Damn, why can't anything go our way for once," growls Mike slamming his fist into the ground.

With new Evil member

"My objective is to kidnap Ryo and his child without getting caught. With all these guards around it will be a little hard to do, but I'll get it done. First things first, get them to trust me around the baby and Ryo" whispers the mad to himself.

He climbs down from his spot in the tree, going up to the palace gate he walks through. Telling the guards that he's here to meet with the pharaoh. He walks into the throne room, he has never been here before but that's cool. He sighs, as he waits for Yami and Yugi to make their entrances. One thought ran through his mind, _Damn, are they lucky to live here._

Soon, he will get his hands on what he needs and get out of here. He looks up at the door opening up, seeing Yami and Yugi walk into the room. He sighs, as he puts on a happy face only to lose it, seeing Joey behind them. _Damn, Ami said he'd still be asleep, I sigh, smiling and waving._

"Ah, Bandit Keith long time, no see" smiles Yami coming up to him.

(Jim) This chapter concentrated on Bakura and Ryo's problems.

(Yami) Next will be either Yami/Yugi or Marik/Malik or.

(Yugi) Seto/Joey, then next chapter.

(Amy) Yeah, so be prepared for the end to come soon –hits Jim-.

(Jim) Ouch, all right, that's it, I'm gone, find someone else.

(Yami) See you Jim, but please come back.

(Yugi) It's your fault he left.

(Amy) U T N T wow going on chapter 13. Boohoo idiots.


	13. Chappie 13

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Hey, is Hiei awake yet? I can't find anyone to take his place –growls waving Hiei's sword around-.

(Yami) I don't know, but he might be, ask Yugi.

(Yugi) I think he's hiding from you.

(Amy) I'll get him.

(Yami) How about this chapter huh?

(Yugi) Yay, fourth to last chapter.

(Amy) Fine have fun and read. –Whispers- I'm getting Hiei.

Chapter 13: Yami and Yugi's Problems

Yugi's P.O.V.

I'm pacing again because I'm nervous as hell, because Ryo's baby is in more danger then mine. Not that I don't mind, that my unborn baby is safe from harm at the moment. I can't be on my guard enough to survive all of this. My fears run deeper than ever, over the fact that I have many friends to protect and one enemy to kill. I put my hand, on my stomach to feel my baby kick.

I'm a little confused as to why someone would want to take Bakura and Ryo's child. I hear a noise and turn around to find some of my own monster friends. Dark Magician (DM), Dark Magician Girl (DMG), Sorcerer of Dark Magic (SDM), and Dark Sage (DS). My friends, my protectors, and I couldn't live without them at all. Maybe nothing is going to happen, but Joey thinks something will.

"Worried?" asks DM.

"A little" I answer sitting down.

"Don't worry little one, we'll protect everyone" smiles DMG.

"I know, but things haven't gone so well so far" I sigh looking out at the balcony.

"The baby?" asks DS.

"Yeah, I'm worried something's going to happen to it if I'm not careful" I sigh turning to look at them.

"I don't think it's that" says SDM.

"What do you mean?" asks DM.

"I think you, Yugi, have a fear of not the baby, but of Ami. She's gotten under your skin, making you think uneasily. However, you must understand, that is what she wants. She's hopping you will make a mistake for her to take advantage of. You must not think too much, everything will be fine," answers SDM to Yugi.

"I guess you're right" I sigh turning back around looking up at the stars.

"Queen Yugi someone requests you in the throne room" states a servant whose name at the moment escapes me.

"I'm coming" I answer making sure I don't have to say his name.

"Yugi" smiles Yami walking up to me, he wraps his arms around my waist kissing me.

I smile as he pulls away, his left hand touching my stomach. We walk together never once losing contact with each other. I wonder what's going on inside that head of his about this stranger coming to see us. I mean, we have to be on our guard against any bad guys. Even if they are not working for Ami, to make sure nothing goes wrong.

/Stop thinking like that/ comes Yami thought.

/Sorry I'm still a little worried./

/Still/

/My monsters tried to stop me from worrying too much./

/Didn't work, love, they, and I will never let anything happen./

The doors open, we walk into the throne room. I walk up to my chair, before looking to see who it is. Great, Joey told me he was coming, better throw him in the dungeons. Yami greets him before coming to sit down next to me with Joey standing by my side. Seto comes in with a few guards by his side, good now I can get rid of him.

"Guards, throw Bandit Keith into the dungeons now," I bark out.

"You can't do that" shouts Bandit Keith.

"Oh yeah I can, I'm queen so what I say goes, unless King Yami says otherwise" I growl out.

"King Yami you're not going to throw me in the dungeons are you?" asks Bandit Keith getting closer.

"Sorry Bandit Keith, I am not going to say anything against Queen Yugi," sighs Yami grabbing my hand, kissing it.

The guards grab him, taking him away from us. So far so good, as soon as he is locked up I can rest easy. Even if there are three more out there that I have to watch out for. I can't believe that Joey's name became Ryo's babies' name. Talk about honor, he gets the greatest honor of all.

I watch as Seto wraps his arms around Joey taking off. I'm somewhat sad for them, they won't get married, nor have any kids any time soon. That is, until after Ami is dead, now that is sad because we don't know when she'll die. Although, Joey doesn't seem to mind that he has to wait for his happily ever after to start. Seto on the other hand, is trying to be patient with Joey because he really wants to take him.

"Let's go back to our room and get some sleep maybe" smiles Yami looking at me.

"Alright but you're talking to DM when we get there" I smile walking with him.

Joey P.O.V.

I have finally figured out when Yugi will give birth, it will be the day we fight Ami and that day is coming fast. I must protect everyone, by being there to heal them while fighting Ami. It is all because I'm not strong enough to fight her by myself yet to win. I'm really trying to work on getting my powers back up to snuff but I will one day.

Sometimes, I think everyone is trying to hurt me, and sometimes I don't understand why. Ami wants us all dead. Bandit Keith is here to steel Ryo's baby, he's working with Ami. Seto just came into the room; I guess it is time to think out loud.

"How do you feel now that Keith is in the dungeons?" asks Seto wrapping his arms around me.

"Weary about everything" I sigh leaning into him.

"Should you be master?" comes the voice of none other than the Dark Magician of Chaos.

"I don't know, but Yugi will be in danger all because of Ami" I sigh as Seto starts to kiss my neck.

Yami's P.O.V.

I swear I'm going to tie Yugi to our bed, that way he'll stop pacing in our room. I've had all his monster friends talk to him, but he's still worried. I've tried everything to keep him calm about Ami, but nothing has worked so far. Maybe life is a little hard at the moment, but I'm sure nothing will happen to our son. Joey is reading and trying to remember all he used to know, that way he can help kill Ami.

He also promised to teach our children all they need to know. That way, no evil will harm my kingdom ever again. Although, I do wonder about how four kids will go together. I know Marik and Malik want a child. As well, Seto and Joey want children, maybe it will happen one day.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Yugi as he stops pacing for once.

"About this and that, I have something to ask" I answer pulling him closer.

"Oh spill" smiles Yugi kissing me.

"Did Malik ever tell you when and how he lost his baby?" I ask really wanting to know.

"Yeah, when Ami escaped a month later, he realized he wasn't pregnant anymore. He got sad about it, they are going to try for a little while to have a child" answers Yugi looking away from me.

I don't say a word; I just hug him tighter to give him some support.

Evil layer with Ami

"He failed me, getting caught right off. All my minions are useless idiots, why do I do this to myself. Mike, get me Johnny, we have some work to do to prepare for the final battle" growls out Ami.

"Ma'am" states Mike leaving to come back in a few minutes with Johnny.

"Bust Bandit Keith out of the dungeons, then get back here we have work to do now" snaps Ami.

"Of course ma'am" sighs Mike.

"Going ma'am" replies Johnny.

The two leave to go bust Bandit Keith out, that way their last evil plan can be put into place. The last plan to ever be done, because Ami is very sure that evil will win this time, not that Johnny and Mike don't think so. The both of them just want to stop losing to the side of good. Hoping for something good to happen, they appear inside the dungeons near Bandit Keith. Walking up to his cell the two smiles as Bandit Keith gets up to look at them both.

"Come to laugh at me?' asks Keith.

"No, Ami has wished for us to bust you out of here and for us three to return to her. For she has a plan that might work to get rid of them all," states Johnny.

"Shut up and help me get him out of here," growls Keith grabbing the bars.

The two pull the door of the cell, Keith steps out smiling. The three disappear back to Ami, hopping they haven't been gone too long or she might get mad at them for it. Ami is sitting in the same spot, not having moved yet, she looks up at the three smiling, as they bow down to her. She gets up, picks Mike up, kissing him full on. Knowing nothing will stop them once Yami is out of the way.

"Let's get to work, my plan will take a little while, but it will work" smiles Ami walking away.

"Yes ma'am" states Mike.

"On my way ma'am" sighs Bandit Keith.

"Wait for me ma'am" follows Johnny.

"Good, do follow me for soon we'll rule the world," whispers Amy smiling.

(Hiei) I want to leave this place now, so please Amy hurry up and finish this story I growl.

(Yami) –laughs at Hiei –Hiei said please.

(Yugi) Here we go again wont it ever stop.

(Amy) –has Hiei's sword and hits him with it –Shut up.

(Yugi) I hope he's alright.

(Yami) He'll never learn to leave Amy alone.

(Hiei) Ouch, stop hitting me Amy.

(Any U T N T wow chapter 14 up next.


	14. Chappie 14

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Well chapter 14 has finally come, yay.

(Hiei) Yes, three more chapters to go.

(Yami) I'm tired maybe I should sleep.

(Yugi) Wow, I can't wait.

(Amy) -Has Hiei's sword- Lets play a game.

(Yugi) Don't hit Hiei.

(Hiei) Shut up Yugi she already hit me.

(Yami) Time for the next chapter.

Chapter 14 Marik and Malik's Problems

Malik's P.O.V.

Sometimes I wonder where everything is going in this place. I sometimes feel as if I don't really matter at all, but I do know that I matter to at least a few people. Marik is rather pissed that I lost our baby but so am I. Sometimes, I wonder if it is all worth it to be here to guard the pharaoh's tombs. I sit down, waiting for Marik to get off duty so we can be alone.

I know something's are more important than little old me. But I know something is going to happen and it will involve me. Yet I haven't a clue about what it is, hopefully Joey will know. Maybe I should talk to him first, to see what in the hell is going on. I look up to see Marik walk into the room, going straight up to me. He kisses me on the lips, before he goes into the bathroom to shower. At least, I know he cares about me above all else. Maybe today wasn't so bad without him; I do hope he wants some news. Because I found out something, very interesting that concerns us both. This news may just change his mood, because I know it somewhat did mine.

Marik comes out of the shower, naked not caring because it is only me in our room. I smile as he comes back up to me, pushing me back on our bed. He leans down capturing my lips in a very heated kiss, pushing his erection up against mine. Smiling, he pulls my shirts, pants and boxers off of me, he takes me all into his mouth. I tangle my hands into his hair pushing him down further onto me. He comes back up kissing me.

"In me, now, please" I growl out, god do I need him in me.

"Alright" smiles Marik kissing me.

Marik grabs the lube, as I spread my legs to welcome him. Taking the tube out of his hands I open it up, pouring some on my hands. I run my hands up and down his beautiful erection Marik moans. He pushes up, kissing my ear before nibbling it, I wrap my legs around his waist getting ready for him. Marik positions himself up against me, before thrusting into me slick and fast.

Moaning, we both start to move at the same time, picking up a nice rhythm. I move my hands up to tangle them once again into his hair, pulling his mouth down to mine. I can feel one of his hands travel down to play with my erection with a firm hand. I moan out, speeding up with him as I can feel myself near my climax. I grip onto Marik's head as I feel my climax ripple throughout my body.

"Marik" I shout coming on our stomachs.

"Malik" he shouts coming inside me.

"I love you Marik, so much" I sigh as he pulls out of me.

"I love you Malik" sighs Marik pulling me closer to his body.

"I went to see the nurse earlier today to find out if I'm terrible sick or not" I start talking to him.

"Really, what did she say?" asks Marik kissing my ear.

"She said that I should not have rough sex for seven months. She also said that I'm two months pregnant" I finish looking up at him from my place on the bed.

"Oh my god y-you're" stutters out Marik.

"Uh-Uh" I nod my head.

"Pr-pregnant w-with m-my c-child" stutters out Marik.

"Yes" I say smiling up at him.

"I'm going to be a dad soon; this means you've got to be careful. Oh no, I must have a guard look after you while I'm working" comes Marik talking.

"Marik" I raise my voice to get his attention.

"What Malik?" asks Marik kissing my neck.

"Calm down for one, for two I'm not glass, I won't break easily. Besides when we go after Ami Joey will be there. For now, let us thank whatever god there may be out there for a chance of having our children in these dark times," I tell him before yawning.

"Sleep we'll talk more in the morning about all of this" states Marik kissing my forehead as he pulls me closer to his warm body for me to sleep.

"I'm blessed, I love you and our baby goodnight my love" I say closing my eyes wanting nothing more than to rest my body for my baby.

"Goodnight Malik love you" I hear him whisper into my ear before I fell asleep in his soft arms.

/My life is complete./ I say in my sleep without meaning to.

/Dreaming and talking, wow, I love you Malik./ I hear Marik chuckle in my mind wow nice.

Joey's P.O.V.

I can remember a time when I made love with my Seto, but I know I must not dwell on that. Now that Malik is pregnant, I am now the only one who isn't bonded with my lover or pregnant with his child. Misuc (lumos, light) I think as a light appears that will let me see in this darkness. Maybe thinking about all of this, at this late hour in the dark was a bad idea for me. Oh well, since when did I do anything normal or right in my life.

Nothing can prepare us for Ami, when the time comes to fight her. We'll do what we can. However, I'm still afraid that we will not be strong enough for when Ami does attack us. All I can do is hope. I'm not Amy, who can see into many different futures on how one thing can turn out. Besides, I know how things are going to end this time, so I don't need to worry too much about it. Seto just walks into the room for the night. I guess he's surprised that I'm still up at this late hour at night.

"Love, shouldn't you be in bed already. You did say something huge was going down tomorrow afternoon did you not?" asks Seto pulling me to him.

"I did say that and I should be asleep, but for some reason I can't sleep without you" I answer letting myself finally fall asleep in his arms.

Marik's P.O.V.

I'm watching my lover sleep at this moment, I'm too happy to sleep, because I'm going to be a father. I wonder what is going on with everybody else, I was told that Joey is transporting them somewhere safe tomorrow morning. However, I haven't really seen them around, maybe they are just staying where they belong so not to get in the way. I do hope they are alright, I mean they came all this way to stay with their friends. I'm so happy, Bakura and Yami must be very proud of the fact that their babies are the first two to come into this world.

"Marik you awake" comes a voice from somewhere in my room.

"Bakura is that you?" I ask out and about.

"Yes it is me," sighs Bakura coming into the light.

"What you want at this late hour?" I ask him this time sitting up in my bed.

"Joey told me to tell you that we must move Malik tonight while he is asleep. Joey wants Malik, Yugi, Ryo, and little Joseph to join Tea, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Serenity, Isis, Pegasus, Kairi, Shaadii, and Alexandra to a safe place. Joey says they will want to stay here and that is why we must act while they are still asleep, so come on," answers Bakura walking away.

"Alright I'm coming, give me a minute" I sigh putting clothes on us both I pick Malik up and follow Bakura.

Evil layer with Ami

"Tomorrow, is the day we attack them at the castle. Tomorrow, we kill them all for what they have put me through all these years. Nobody will live and I for one can see their downfall come. Nothing can stop us from doing it either, we will rule Egypt before long" shouts Ami to her minions late that night.

"Yes ma'am, it is our time to shine," laughs Mike dancing around Ami's chair.

"I finally get my revenge on Yugi, Yami, and Tea, they will pay. For no one makes a fool out of Johnny Stepps when it comes to dancing" yells out Johnny while dancing in place.

"Man, I don't know why I joined up with these losers. I don't care about Egypt or revenge all. I want to do is duel Yami one more time to see who the best is now" sighs Bandit Keith.

"Tomorrow, when we attack, I want each of you to go after the person I tell you to go after got it. Mike you are to duel Bakura and his precious Ryo together. Johnny you are dueling Marik and Malik, got that do you, good. Moreover, Bandit Keith you'll duel Yami and Yugi, that is final. I will go for Seto, Joey, and Jadai because they are the ones that must die if we are to succeed" comes Ami's long speech.

"Yes ma'am" bows Mike leaving to get ready for his fight.

"Fine, I'll fight them but only because you told me to Ami. I don't go against orders when I get them" bows Johnny leaving as well to prepare himself.

"Whatever, I don't really care about that, I want to fight Yami and I will. I'm going to bed see you sometime tomorrow" remarks Bandit Keith leaving the room wanting to get some much needed sleep.

Ami shakes her head, she can't believe that she even asked these idiots to help her out. Maybe she just wanted them to keep the others away, while she kills Seto, and Joey. Something's become complicated over small matters like that. Oh well, tomorrow is the end of them all, so she doesn't have to worry.

(Amy) Wow that was a weird chapter but nonetheless done.

(Yugi) Yes I can't wait to see what will be going down very soon in this fic.

(Yami) I can't wait either. She likes using Albhed by the way.

(Hiei) I just want this fic done -he growls-.

(Amy) –Hits Hiei on the head –Might as well have some fun before the end.

(Yugi) Hiei lie down and get some rest ok.

(Yami) Don't forget the last time Hiei went to sleep he fell asleep for four chapter straight.

(Hiei) Not a bad idea, sleep for the last two, then leave.

(Amy) U T N T chapter 15 up next.


	15. Chappie 15

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) This is chapter 15 the second to last chapter.

(Hiei) My head hurts I think I'm going to sleep now.

(Yugi) No Hiei don't, she'll hit you on the head if you do.

(Yami) He's asleep I highly doubt he heard you at all.

(Amy) -picks up Hiei's sword, hitting Hiei on the head- What you doing sleeping?

(Yugi) Warned you the best I could.

(Hiei) I was not sleeping, I was resting my eyes.

(Yami) Amy might kill Hiei if this keeps up.

(Amy) Next chapter starts now.

Chapter 15: Seto and Joey's Problems

Joey's P.O.V.

Today I must move all of our friends who can't fight away from here before Ami attacks. Getting up off my bed, I get changed, leaving Seto in bed still asleep. He needs the rest because of what is going to happen later today. I walk up to the carriage which has all our friends inside. I get in sitting down in the last empty spot. I look at each of them as the carriage takes off.

"How is everyone?" I ask smiling.

"Fine, but why are we leaving?" asks Tea sitting in Mai's lap.

"Yes, we all want to know that," voices Pegasus.

"Ami who wants us all dead, will be attacking soon and we need you guys to be protected," I answer.

"What about the others?" asks Mai tightening her hold on Tea.

"The rest can fight against her and live, but I can't stay with any of you guys, they will need my help more," I answer waiting for more questions to come.

"Where are we going?" asks Tristan leaning against Duke.

"A destroyed town far away, used to be Bakura's home town" I answer not saying the name.

"What is the town's name?" asks Duke as he wraps an arm around Tristan.

"The town was once called Ku Ellna but now it is called the Damned City," I answer.

"Why is it called the Damned City now?" asks Serenity.

"Because the people of Ku Ellna had been Damned to die by Yami's father over five thousand years ago. So in honor of their death which should not have happened, the towns around Ku Ellna call it the Damned City" I answer.

"But why?" asks Kairi.

"Cause the people hope to trap the souls of Ku Ellna inside that town to please their souls" answers Shaadii for me.

"Exactly any more questions" I say looking at them all.

"I've got one why are Yugi, Ryo, Joseph, and Malik here asleep?" asks Mokuba.

"Well Joseph, can't fight he's a baby and he needs Ryo alive and near him. Malik is two months pregnant and Yugi is to give birth to his child tonight. All three want to fight but we can't let them, because it would put all these kids in danger. So they are asleep, that way they won't put up a big fight," I answer looking at them all.

"What about you?" asks Isis looking at me.

"That is hard to explain" I sigh looking at each one at a time. "You see, I can help defeat Ami with some of my powers as I am Royal Duelist and Healer. I am the only one who can heal the others while they are fighting and dueling" I answer looking out at the Damned City coming up.

"Alright my question is, are the souls of Ku Ellna still in the Damned City?" asks Alexandra noticing what I am staring at.

"No, we helped spread that rumor that way people won't come in here, because we use it to protect people when we need to. Even Ami won't come in here, so it is the safest place for you guys," I say getting out.

"Ok not the best view" comments Mai looking around.

"I agree, but if it keeps us safe so be it," states Shaadii coming out with Malik in his arms.

"Shaadii, I'm afraid has a point, it is important we are safe" comments Pegasus as well when he comes out with Yugi in his arms.

"Good, we all agree to stay here to be safe," replies Tristan as he carefully takes baby Joseph from Dukes arms, that way Duke can carry Ryo out.

"I must return from once we came. Please pick a place to live and settle down, there is a store full of fresh food, take what you want when you want. One rule must be laid down, you're to stay here please," I say getting back into the carriage.

"We promise" comes the voices of everyone awake.

The carriage takes off back toward the way we came. I do hope I'm back in time to help fight Ami before they need my healing powers. I lean back into my seat resting my eyes hoping this damn carriage will go faster, to get me there now. They need me, I can tell, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Jadai, and Seto are starting to fight one by one. They must hang on until I can get there, please be careful until then please.

"I'm coming guys, just wait for me," I whisper looking out the window.

Jadai's P.O.V.

I hear an explosion coming from the other side of the castle. Just great, Joey's not back yet and we're being attacked. I run towards the noise as quickly as I can. As I pass by a few rooms Yami, Bakura, and Marik join up with me. I hope that we can help out until Joey gets here, because if he doesn't, we are in trouble. He is our healer, we must stay alive unhurt until he gets here.

Once he is here, it is an all out war with Ami, until then, we must stay safe. Out of nowhere, Johnny appears, we get set to fight him, but Johnny points to Marik signaling him out. Therefore, Johnny's going to fight Marik, the rest of us takes off again, to where the explosions came from. Almost there, and Mike appears signaling Bakura out of us all, so Yami and I continue on our way. I do hope they will be ok without us there to protect them from Johnny and Mike.

"When is Joey going to be back?" asks Yami who's still running beside me.

"Hopefully soon, but I can't be sure at the moment. I'm more worried about what is going on here" I answer him never looking at him once.

"Same here" nods Yami as Bandit Keith comes out of nowhere.

"Yami, you're mine," he growls out.

Seto's P.O.V.

Where is everyone, Ami's attacking my room and I can't stop her myself. My Blue Eyes White Dragon is in front of me protecting me at the moment. Why isn't she trying to go after me, maybe it is Joey she really wants. I mean, it is his fault, she lost her powers for over five thousand years ago. Joey is not back yet from placing our friends in a safe place out of harm's way. Hurry up love, we need you here now not later, please hurry up.

I summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon to keep protecting me. I'm backed up into a corner as her monsters are destroying my room. I'm going to get her for what she had done and is doing 

to my friends and lover. Sighing, I look around for a way to escape from her clutches. Please hurry up people, I need to get out of here to meet Joey.

"What do you want Ami?" I shout at her trying to distract her for a little while.

"I want to rule Egypt then the world, and you and Joseph are in my way as well as Yami," answers Ami growling like a cat.

"We won't let you have any of that, because we will fight you forever, to stop you from doing any of it" I shout out calling forth another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" Ami laughs at me.

"No, Joey will" I say to her smiling.

Ami's P.O.V

"Keep up the attack" I shout watching Seto from the corner of my eye.

He's alone. I wonder where Joey is at this very moment. Maybe I should kill Seto to get Joey out of his hiding place. I check in on my stupid minions to see if they are fighting. Good, Johnny is battling Marik, Mike is battling Bakura, and Bandit Keith is battling Yami. Where are Yugi, Ryo, and Malik, they are not with their lovers, so where are they.

"Hey witch, get away from Royal Priest Seto" barks out Jadai who just came into the room.

"Why should I? He's hiding Joseph and I want him" I growl out at him lashing a whip near him.

"Whoa a whip, getting desperate but Joey isn't here at the moment. Wait a while and he'll be back" yells out Jadai calling forth a monster so he can try to get near Seto.

"I don't wait for no one" I growl out using my whip again.

"Aqballeynsic (Expelliarmus: Disarming charm)" shouts Jadai and my whip flies out of my hands.

"Damn you brat, I'll kill you," I yell sending out some monster at him.

"Buda (Protego: Shield charm)" shouts Jadai making a shield appear out of nowhere bouncing onto my monsters and destroying them.

"Did we miss anything?" asks Marik walking in.

"How did you get here?" I ask him getting angry.

"I sent Johnny into the Shadow Realm, it was fun" answers Marik.

"I beat the shit out of Mike, before sending him to the Shadow Realm," answers Bakura cracking his knuckles.

"I just had Dark Magician, and Dark Magician of Chaos pull Bandit Keith into the Shadow Realm. I wanted to get here as soon as I could" answers Yami smiling at me.

"I'll kill you all attack, attack at will" I shout.

"Aqbaldu Bydnuhis (Expecto Patronum) (Patronus charm)" shouts a voice destroying all my monsters.

"Who did that?" I yell.

"Did I miss much" smiles Joey coming into the room.

(Yami) The end of this chapter.

(Amy) -hits Hiei with his sword- Wake up.

(Hiei) Snore, snore, snore

(Yami) Wake up Hiei, -watches Yugi poke Hiei-.

(Yugi) I can't wake up Hiei –cries-.

(Hiei) Snore, snore, snore

(Yugi) She doesn't own anything Harry Potter.

(Yami) Some of the spells came from Harry Potter.

(Amy) U T N T last chapter is 16 next don't miss it.


	16. Chappie 16

Egyptian Shadow

(Amy) Last Chapter of the fic, hope you like it, I tried my best to make it great.

(Hiei) Snore, Snore, Snore

(Yugi) He really meant it, that'd he would sleep for the last two chapters.

(Yami) He better wake up or Amy is going to really kill him.

(Amy) Not Kill -hits Hiei on the head- just a major headache when he wakes up.

(Hiei) Snore, Snore, Snore

(Yugi) Still asleep wow.

(Yami) Now time to finish the story.

Chapter 16: Finally Our Problems Are Over

Normal P.O.V.

"Look at what you did to my room, it is a big mess, this will take forever to clean up" smiles Joey walking into the room.

"You, I'll kill you now" screams Ami summoning three Ansatsu, four Battle Ox's, five Battle steers, six Loyal Goblins, seven Curse of Dragons, a Dark Blade the Dragon, and eight Dark Fire Soldier.

Seto summons Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yami summons Dark Magician, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician of Chaos, and Black Luster Soldier. Bakura summons The Stalos, The Fire Storm Monarch, Infernal Flame Emperor, Blazing Inpachi, Dark Blade and Gagagigo. Marik summons Amazoness Paladin, Harpie's Brother, Wingweaver, and Dark Witch. Joey summons Homunculus the Alchemic Being, Guardian Angel Joan, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"How can you each summon so many at one time?" shrieks out Ami.

"Simple, I give them the energy" Joey smiles laughing a little.

"This cannot be. I'll kill you Joseph," screams Ami.

"How about your monsters against ours but you take one monster and I take one monster and we fight each other? Jadai keep their monster going until I take care of Ami," I say aloud to everyone.

"Of course Master" bows Jadai.

"How dare you say that? I'll kill you," screams Ami.

"You say that a lot but I'm not dead yet. So you must be doing something wrong" laughs Joey.

"Go Dark Blade the Dragon Night" yells Ami.

"Red Eyes" sighs Joey.

The two monsters clash against one another, struggling to knock the other one over. That's when Joey throws a punch at Ami, she dodges the punch only to try to kick Joey in the stomach. Joey falls back slightly only to come back with a round kick to Ami's head knocking the air out of her. Using his speed Joey kicks Ami in the back, up into the air before she even hit's the ground. Ami stops herself, turning to look at Joey who's back in the air slightly lower than she is.

Ami flies toward Joey aiming to punch him but he blocks her, taking the time to hit her in the leg right below the knee joint disabling it with the side of his hand. Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroys all three Ansatsu easily as Yami's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl destroys all four Battle Ox's. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Dark Magician of Chaos, and Black Luster Soldier, Bakura's Fire Storm Monarch and Infernal Flame Emperor destroys one Battle Steer each. Blazing Inpachi destroys two of the Blindly Loyal Goblin's as Dark Blade also destroys two of the Blindly Loyal Goblin.

Bakura's last monster Gagagigo destroys the very last two Blindly Loyal Goblins. As Marik's Amazoness Paladin destroys two Dark Fire Soldier. Harpie's Brother, Wingweaver, and Dark Witch takes on the last six Dark Fire Soldier, two each destroying them. Joey's Homunculus the Alchemic Being destroys two Curse of Dragons as his Guardian Angel Joan also destroys two Curse of Dragons. Joey's last monster Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End destroys the three remaining Curse of Dragons that Ami had summoned.

Ami's last monster is Dark Blade the Dragon Night but it is getting the shit beaten out of it by Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. Ami gets on to the back of her Dark Blade to attack Joey's Red Eyes. Joey smiles punching Ami off the Dark Blade only to have his Red Eyes destroy the Dark Blade. Knowing that her concentration had been split, he took advantage of that and punches her in the face. Screaming aloud Ami launches another kick towards Joey but he blocks it smiling.

"If this is your best, maybe I should have killed you all those years ago," sighs Joey tossing her away from him.

"Damn you," yells Ami flying towards him.

"Lnileu (Crucio - cruciatus curse)" yawns Joey watching Ami scream in pain.

"Finish it off Joey, we don't have all day" shouts Seto over her screams.

"Ok, send for our friends its safe now. Ami I hope to never see you again. Yjyty Gatyjny (Avada Kedavra - killing curse)" says Joey as Ami's body becomes lifeless.

_I overestimated her powers; I let a lot happen for no reason at all. _(Joey's thoughts.)

Four Months Later

"Well our room is looking better already," sighs Seto walking up to Joey.

"Yeah, Malik is going to give birth in three months. Yami named his son Atem, and we are getting married in a couple of days I think everything turned out fine don't you" Joey smiles as Seto wraps his arms around Joey's body.

"Ryo is having a little problem with Joseph got any advice for him" smiles Seto tightening his grip.

"Not unless you tell me his problem" Joey sighs resting his head back on Seto's shoulder.

"Joseph has Ryo's powers and he doesn't know how to teach the child to control that power" smiles Seto turning his head slightly to see Jadai enter.

"Good, Jadai teach Joseph control over his fire bending, will you" smiles Joey not moving from his spot.

"But shouldn't he learn how to heal first?" asks Jadai looking at Joey with shocked eyes.

"Unfortunately, Joseph can't since he was born with fire powers he cannot learn healing. I wish he could but he can't. I'm going to start training Atem once he is old enough, healing powers before anything else but it is all I can do. I would love to teach Joseph. I just can't sorry, his destiny has already started, just best to let it run its course" answers Joey going over to his bed to lie down on it.

"Then I shall leave at once" bows Jadai to Joey before leaving the room.

"Any news on our friends I haven't seen them lately?" Joey asks looking up at Seto hoping he'll answer him.

"Alexandra and Kairi are doing Ra knows what at the moment. Mai wants a kid with Tea but Tea's not really sure if she wants one at the moment" answers Seto sitting down next to Joey wanting to be closer to him at the time.

"I see those are girls who don't know what they want. Anything else I should know" sighs Joey grabbing Seto's hand into his.

"Duke got Tristan pregnant somehow and Tristan wants to Strangle Duke for it because he's not ready to be a father or mother yet. Pegasus went back to Japan to continue running his company" chuckles Seto slightly leaning back against the head board.

"So Tristan will need me to help him give birth to his child huh" smiles Joey changing his position to get more comfy next to Seto's body.

"Isis and Shaadii are still thinking that evil will try to come again so they keep watch over the palace for any sign of evil. Mokuba wants to take up some training from you in all areas so he can become strong and help us fight the next evil person to come" Seto drapes his arm onto Joey's shoulder smiling at the thought of his soon to be husband teaching his younger brother how to fight.

"I will try my best with him, but anything on my sis Seto" Joey looks up into Seto's eyes smiling at the love in them.

"Yeah she assigned herself to taking care of all babies born until they are five years old" laughs Seto lightly closing his eyes to get some sleep.

"She's wonderful" sighs Joey closing his eyes as well to get some sleep too.

_It can be confusing to me at times but the reality of the world is We are All Safe. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I killed Amy five thousand years ago. Maybe I would of lost my baby and died early from a disease but I would have been with Seto earlier. I wiped my memories from my mind hurting Seto once he found me again to the point of denial of anything magic. I Am Joseph Wheeler soon to be Kaiba and I Am Royal Duelist and Healer for King Yami and Queen Yugi and Prince Atem. This is my life and now that the Egyptian Shadow is no more. I have nothing left to say in my story except I will have children, lots of them. _Joseph Wheeler soon to be Kaiba's life comes to an end.

THE END

This is the end of the story of some brave teenagers and their quest for happiness. All in all this only proves evil can be anyone for your past out to kill you. It also proves that an Egyptian's Shadow past never truly goes away but that doesn't mean one can't fight it. Sometimes life can be different from what you expected just don't back down. Like in Egyptian Shadow they all had worries but faced them in the End being as Strong as they can be. Definitely like Joey who faced big odds that didn't lean in his favor until the end.

(Amy) Hey everyone, I would like to thank you all for reading this 16-chapter story.

(Yami) Yeah, it was great and should always be in people's minds forever.

(Yugi) I just hope Amy doesn't take Hiei's sword to all her readers' heads. Like she did to Hiei and Jim.

(Hiei) I'm awake is it over with now, that way I can take back my sword and leave this place for good.

(Amy) -Has duck tape- I don't think so you're staying here with me forever. -Laughs evilly as she duck tapes Hiei to a chair-.

(Yami) Here we go again with everything I'm out -walks out the door slamming it shut-.

(Yugi) Wait for me I'm coming with you Yami, staying here just might creep me out for good -yells Yugi running after Yami slamming the door shut as well-.

(Amy) Just us two now yay.

(Hiei) I'm out –gets loose from the duck tape grabs his sword and walks out the door.- Goodbye evil author, don't expect me back –he says before slamming the door shut.-

(Amy) Bye-bye everyone hope you enjoyed this fic of mine. I don't own anything from Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, as the italics are a last minute thing if you wish to know who the Egyptian Shadow is for them just ask yourself who was the evil person in the story that wasn't a minion.


End file.
